Its Always Been You
by Dragoon Spirit
Summary: Tenchi and Kiyone discover a love they share for one another. The real problem is explaining it to Ryoko and Ayeka when they return from Jurai. But then a new girl from Tenchi's school who is trying to hook Tenchi for herself.
1. Chapter One

Its Always Been You

Tenchi rolled over in his bed. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Standing up he got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Things were unusually quite around the Masaki household. The reason being that Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu had all gone to Jurai. The trip was meant to finally clear Ryoko's name and prove that she was no longer a threat. Washu went along to keep the other two from killing each other. Tenchi's dad was also away on business. So that left just him, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, and his grandfather, but he spent most of his time at the shrine, so he didn't count. Tenchi stood at the top of the stairs and sigh. They only left yesterday afternoon, but he was already enjoying the peace and quite since their departure. They would be gone for two whole months, because the trip was long, and it would take some time to convince everyone of Ryoko's new self.

Just as Tenchi was about to start his decent down to the kitchen, he heard footsteps approching from his right. He turned to see Kiyone walking up to him.

"Good morning, Kiyone." Tenchi greeted happily.

"Good morning to you too, Tenchi. My you seem in a good mood today." She replied equally happy

"Of course with Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu gone I'll finally get some time to relax."

"Don't like all the constant attention they give you?" Kiyone asked

"Not really, I mean it is nice knowing they like me that much, and having a woman who will fight for tooth and nail is great, but with those two, it's just jealous bickering. I am really quite tired of it." He answered in a tired manner.

"I guess you'd prefer a nice quiet girl, who will still fight for you, huh?" Kiyone giggled

"Yeah but they got to a little fire to them, kind a like you Kiyone." Tenchi blushed, amazed at what he just said.

"Really now, hehehehe," Kiyone blushed.

They both stood there staring at the floor. Once in a while, they would look up and catch each other's eye. Their blushes would renew and they'd glue their eyes back to the floor. Things would have stay like this for a while until Sasami called the breakfast was ready.

"Well now, lets go eat, huh." Tenchi recommended offering Kiyone his arm. She nodded and took his offered limb. Strolling into the kitchen, they sat down and waited for their breakfast to be presented. Mihoshi appeared a short time later, and they began their most important meal of the day.

"Wow that was great Sasami." Mihoshi stated

"Yes you've out done yourself with this one." Complimented Tenchi

"I totally agree." Added Kiyone

"Thanks guys, but it was nothing special. It's just that with less people I can be more creative." Sasami blush

"Well Thanks for breakfast Sasami, but I have to get to work in the garden." Tenchi announced

Tenchi worked through the mourning. At lunch he went in when Sasami called. He was disappointed to find that Kiyone was gone. Mihoshi told him that she was called away on a mission earlier, but would be back soon. Truth be told, he was really starting to like Kiyone. He'd long ago dismissed Ayeka and Ryoko as chioces. They were simply too violent and easily provoked into a fight. Now Kiyone was a lot calmer, but she would still stand up for herself and her friends. She was also very smart and quite beautiful. Kiyone was his perfect woman, and he believed he had a good shot at winning her heart. She already had his, even if she doesn't know it yet. He would just have to confess his feelings, and try to win her over.

Just then Tenchi heard his name called. He looked up to see Kiyone walking over to him carrying what he presumed to be tea.

"I thought you looked thirsty, so I brought you some tea to drink." Kiyone said handing him the cup.

"Thank you Kiyone," Tenchi said, and hastily drank the offered tea, "So how was your mission?"

"Nothing special. Just some old lady who broke down on her way home. I fixed it, and left after I was done. But she did try to get me to marry her grandson." Kiyone informed not thinking anything about it.

At hearing this Tenchi bristled with jealously. He became ridged and his shoulders tensed.

"_He's jealous. Oh my. I can't believe he is jealous." _Kiyone thought

"_Crazy old lady, why I oughta."_ Tenchi threatened in his head

"It's okay. I said no, and got out of there as fast as possible." Kiyone soothed

Tenchi relaxed and looked up at her with a smile. Kiyone melted at his smile. She was really falling for him. He was so sweet and loyal. She would love it if he chooses her as the one he loved, but with the likes of Ayeka and Ryoko around, she didn't stand a chance. That didn't mean she wouldn't try.

She smiled back, which caused him to beam even brighter. The moment was broken when Sasami called them in for dinner. Tenchi once again offered her his arm, which she took immediately. Together they walked into the house and sat down for dinner side by side.

Tenchi's grandfather also joined them for dinner. He informed Tenchi that tomorrow after breakfast, Tenchi was to report to him for training. Tenchi nodded his head in agreement, eager to further his skills. Suddenly an idea hit Kiyone.

"Grandfather Masaki, Tenchi, is okay if I come watch you train tomorrow?" she asked nervously.

"It is fine with me, as long as you do not become a distraction. Tenchi what do you say?" the older Masaki asked.

"That would be great, Kiyone." Tenchi said, and then added silently, "_Maybe I can show off a little too."_

Kiyone smiled brilliantly. Dinner proceeded with no further announcements, except when Mihoshi was full. Tenchi helped clear the dishes, and Mihoshi and Kiyone washed them. Tenchi went off to take a bath. Sasami watch some TV.

After Tenchi finished bathing, he decided to step outside in the now night air. Taking a deep breath, he sat down and let his mind wander. He briefly wondered how Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu were doing. Before long his mind set on a closer girl. Kiyone wanted to watch him train. Maybe she wanted to see if really could fight as well as she heard. Tenchi had yet to show her his full power in battle. Well he would just have to impress her tomorrow. Hearing the door slide open, he turned around to investigate.

Kiyone stepped out the door and smile down at Tenchi, "Mind if I join you?" she requested

"It would be my pleasure." Tenchi answered rather smoothly.

Kiyone sat next to Tenchi and brought her knees up to her chest. All was silent for a long moment. Tenchi desperately search for something to say, but was put out of his misery when Kiyone spoke up.

"So Tenchi what're doing out here?" she questioned

"Oh, just thinking." He answered vaguely

"About." Kiyone prodded further

At this Tenchi blushed slightly but decided to be honest. After all he was trying to win her love, why not flatter her.

"I was just thinking about you." He said, blush increasing to maximum redness.

"R-really, what about me." Kiyone's cheeks flaring also

"Well I really like you Kiyone and would like to get to know you better." Tenchi stated surprisingly calm, shocking both him and Kiyone.

"You would? I'd really like that." Kiyone said, "_Wow maybe I really do have a chance with Tenchi after all._"

"That's great. How about we go on a date Saturday night?" Tenchi asked. "_I can't believe I'm doing this._"

"A d-date. Sure I would love to." Kiyone exclaimed

"Really? Great. I'll see you then." Tenchi jumped up as he said this. When Kiyone only laughed at his antics, he became confused.

"What?" he asked stupidly

"I think we'll be seeing each other a lot before then. We live in the same house silly." She giggled out

"Oh yeah that's true. Heheh," he said while scratching the back of his head, "Well I guess we should be turning in for the night."

He reached out his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up. Together they walked inside and up the stairs. Now they had to release each other, for their rooms are in the opposite directions. There they stood, not wanting to let go. With a sigh, Kiyone turned to Tenchi and quick as a flash kissed him on the cheek. She then turned around, walked down the hall, and entered her room. Tenchi stood there dumbfounded. He slowly reached up and touched the spotted that she had kissed. It was warm and tingled a bit.

"Goodnight Kiyone," Tenchi whispered to no one in particular. He then headed off to his own room.

Meanwhile, Kiyone had slid under her blanket, and thought about her actions. She was proud of herself. She had kissed Tenchi. So what if it was only on the cheek. It was still a kiss.

"Goodnight Tenchi." Kiyone whispered to the silent room. She drifted off to sleep. Her last thought being that it was only two days till her date with Tenchi.

The next morning Kiyone awoke completely refreshed and in the best mood she's been in a long time. She hopped up and fixed up her bed. Then she quickly changed out of her pajamas, and went about the rest of her morning ritual. Kiyone started towards the kitchen for breakfast with an extra bounce in her step.

Tenchi morning started in a similar fashion. He got up and started to hum to himself as he went about preparing for the day. He exited his room and started for the stairs, and by a total miracle he met Kiyone at the head of the stairs again. No words were spoken; he simply grabbed her hand and continued towards breakfast. As they enter the kitchen, Sasami turned around and had to hold back her oncoming giggle. Tenchi and Kiyone were holding hands. She suppressed the urge to squeal, and went back to serving breakfast.

Breakfast went off without a hitch. Sasami kept glancing at Kiyone and Tenchi who were seated right next to each other. They were totally obvious to the odd looks, being lost in their own universe. After breakfast they thanked Sasami and headed off to meet Tenchi's grandfather.

"Good morning, Grandfather." Tenchi called

"Good morning." Kiyone copied

"Good morning to you too Tenchi, and Ms. Makibi," Yosho greeted, "Well Tenchi shall we get started?"

"Of course grandpa." He answered

With that they headed to the training grounds. Tenchi and his grandfather started with some warm-ups then began some slow sparring. Kiyone watched on with mild interest. So far she could have taken the both of them at once. Stifling a yawn, she noticed that the battle was speeding up and fast. Before long they were moving so fast that Kiyone could no longer keep up with their movements.

"_Never mind. Either one of those two could beat me easily._" She thought now thoroughly impressed.

Before long, a wooden sword few through the air. Kiyone watched it tumble down and imbed itself in the ground. She slowly looked to the fighters to see that Tenchi's grandpa no longer had his sword.

"Good job Tenchi," Yosho congratulated, "You have finally bested me. Maybe your are closer to completing your training than I thought."

"Thanks grandpa." Tenchi blushed at the compliment.

"Its seems Ms. Makibi's presence has improved your skill too, eh Tenchi. You wouldn't be trying to impress the young lady are you?" He joked

Both Kiyone and Tenchi blushed deeply at the accusation, and Tenchi sputtered out, "Come on grandpa. Can we please get back to training?"

"Very well," Yosho retrieved his sword, "Now lets see you do it again."

With that the training continued. Tenchi only lost once to his grandfather. His defeat came when Kiyone yelled out. Turns out a bug crawled up her arm and she screamed and swatted it away. Hearing her yell, Tenchi looked her way and WHAM, got knocked into next week by his grandpa. Now heading back down the endless stairs for a very late lunch, Kiyone was trying her hardest to make it up to him for distracting him.

"I'm so sorry Tenchi, I didn't mean to," Kiyone apologized

"It's okay Kiyone. It's not that bad." Tenchi interrupted

"But at least let me look at it, please." She begged

Tenchi nodded in agreement, unable to deny her anything. The arrived back at the house, and Kiyone and Tenchi sit down on the couch while she went get some medicine. She returned a short time later.

"Okay let me see where it hurts." Kiyone command

"Right here." Tenchi pointed to a red spot on the side of his head

"Ouch, alright here," she put a small amount of ointment on the painful area

Feeling a cooling sensation almost immediately, Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled at Kiyone and thanked her.

"That feels so much better. Thanks Kiyone."

"It's the least I could do. It was my fault anyway." She said

"Hey now, I said it wasn't your fault." He tried to comfort her. He also moved closer to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But you could have been hurt badly."

"But I wasn't. Listen its okay Kiyone. I'm a lot tougher than I look." Tenchi joked

"Heheh, yeah you are." Kiyone laughed and looked up into his eyes. They were really close now, and getting closer. Kiyone tilted her head back, anticipating the kiss. Now a hair's breath apart their noses touch and...

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

They flew to opposite ends of the couch. Tenchi looked around for the source of the noise. Kiyone released a disappointed sigh, which Tenchi noticed.

The noise turned out to be a device on the table in front of them. Tenchi reached over and opened it. Inside was a screen, which displayed a picture of Ayeka.

"Greetings Lord Tenchi." Ayeka's voice flowed the machine.

"Ayeka, how? What's going on here?" Tenchi questioned

"Just something Miss Washu made so we could contact you from anywhere." Ayeka explained

"Oh." Tenchi sounded more than just a little bit frustrated

"Lord Tenchi are you sure you do not wish to accompany us to Jurai? It's still not to late to turn around and come get you." Ayeka pleaded

Thinking he'd say yes for sure, Kiyone looked away sadly. Tenchi quickly glanced at her then replied, "I'm sorry Ayeka, but I have plans this weekend, and by then it will be far to late for you to turn back for me."

Not hiding her disappointment at all, "As you wish Lord Tenchi. Now I must being going before Ryoko finds out I contacted you without telling her."

With that the pictured winked out and Tenchi closed the screen.

Kiyone turned to face him and asked, "Why'd you say no?"

"I have a date Saturday. Remember?" He said

Kiyone smiled brilliantly, then she jumped over and gave Tenchi a fierce hug. After a startled second, he returned the hug before they pulled back just enough to see each other's faces. Locking eyes with the other, they started to close the distance again. Slowly, slowly theirs nosed rubbed together, then they felt each other's breath on their lips until...

"I'M HOME!"

And once again they quickly separated. This time Mihoshi walked in carrying an armful of groceries.

"Mihoshi let me help you with those." Tenchi said standing up and taking some of the bags from the blonde.

"Thanks Tenchi." She responded

Into the kitchen they went, with Kiyone following behind. Together they restocked the kitchen, and then Mihoshi left to watch some TV.

"Well Kiyone do you want something to eat, since we both missed lunch, and I'm starving." Tenchi asked

"Sure that sounds great." She answered

"Great! Now wait just a second and whip us up something."

"_Wow he can cook to. This man is perfect._" Kiyone thought with a grin

Once Tenchi was finished, they sat down and eat their food together. Kiyone complimented Tenchi on his food, and he said it was nothing. Then they joined Mihoshi to watch TV, but she had fallen asleep. At one pointed Tenchi put his arm behind Kiyone, but not touching her. After a while Kiyone inched over and leaned against him. He then dropped his arm and let it rest on her shoulders. And there they stayed for the rest of the afternoon until Sasami prepared dinner. They went in together, ate, and then Tenchi walked Kiyone up stairs. Here is were we find them, standing outside Kiyone's bedroom door.

"Good night Kiyone." Tenchi said

"Good night Tenchi." She then leaned forward and kissed Tenchi's cheeks. She then turned around and entered her room. Tenchi once again rubbed the stop where her lips touched him. He walked back to his room with a silly grin on his face, and got ready for bed. Tonight he would dream of kissing her on the lips. Kiyone simply dreamt of what their date tomorrow would be like.

Meanwhile way way off in space Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting over Tenchi even though they had no idea they had both lost the battle to unexpected competition.

"Lord Tenchi will chose me, you'll see." Ayeka yelled

"The only thing I'll see his Tenchi running to me once we get back," Ryoko countered

"Yes we shall see." Ayeka said

Oh yes they shall see all right. They'll see Tenchi only has eyes for Kiyone, and that neither of them really stood a chance to begin with.

"Those two will never learn," Washu sighed as she watched the ongoing argument. She had long ago found here the young man's heart lied, but didn't tell them. Why ruin the fun of watching them fight a pointless battle that neither would win. She did feel slightly sorry for them. They both loved Tenchi but would only be rejected and have to move on.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"YAWN." Tenchi awoke, and stretched his arms high above his head. He had a small smile of contentment plastered on his face. It was so quiet without Ryoko and Ayeka around. No more waking up to Ryoko hovering over his bed, then Ayeka running in to yell at her to leave him alone. Suddenly his smile grew as he thought about how things were going with Kiyone. Today was their date. He'd take her into town, and they'd spend the day together getting to know each other. They could possibly grow closer, and Tenchi would reveal his love for her. But that was later and this was now, so he jumped up from bed and got ready for his big day.

Kiyone exited her room with a huge grin on her face. It faded slightly when she reached the stairs and Tenchi wasn't there to walk her down. Her smile renewed when Tenchi exited his room and started in her direction.

"Thought I missed you," Kiyone said

"Sorry just running a little behind." Tenchi apologized

"It's okay. Now that's go get some breakfast." She replied

"Alright let's go."

They headed down stairs. Sasami had once again prepared an excellent meal. After breakfast was over Tenchi made a small announcement to those present.

"Girls, me and Kiyone are going to go into town today. We'll wont' be back until really late, so don't wait up." He reported to Mihoshi and Sasami

"Oh, are you guys goin' on a date. Huh huh." Mihoshi prodded

"That's none of our business Mihoshi. Now let's go Tenchi." Kiyone stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

Kiyone stood up, grabbed Tenchi's arm, and dragged him out the house. Not that he put up any fight anyway.

"Their first date, how cute." Sasami giggled

"Yeah, I always thought they made a cute couple." Mihoshi said

Tenchi drove himself and Kiyone to the outskirts of Tokyo. They decided to park the van and walk though the city. They walked along hand in hand for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. When they finally got to the busy part of town, Kiyone dragged Tenchi into the first department store they found.

"Come on Tenchi, I just want to try on some clothes. I'll even model them for you." Kiyone said in a mischievous tone

"O-o-okay." Studdered Tenchi with a huge blush on his face

She tried on clothes for what seemed like hours. Unfortunately for Tenchi she seem to only try on clothes that left everything to the imagination. After promising the next outfit was the last she went back in. She came out a few seconds later, and Tenchi's jaw hit the floor and blood erupted for his nose. Kiyone was wearing a really short skirt and a tight tank top. Seeing his expression, she smirked and twirled around causing the shirt to flail. Tenchi's nosebleed doubled. Satisfied with his reaction, Kiyone went back in and changed back into her normal clothes.

"So you like that last one huh." She poked him in the side as they exited the store.

"Yea-yeah." He said trying to regain his composure

"Good cause I bought it." Kiyone stated

"What? W-why?" Tenchi asked confused

"For a special occasion." She said like it was the obvious answer

They continued walking until the came across a small restaurant. They decided to stop and get some lunch. After about ten minutes of eating and small talk some yelled out,

"TENCHI!"

"Oh no, not them." Tenchi hung his head in defeat

"What's wrong Tenchi? Who was that?" Kiyone asked

He was about to answer when the intruders finally made their way over to Tenchi and Kiyone's table.

"Hey Tenchi. It is you." The original yeller confirmed that it was indeed Tenchi

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Tenchi asked just to be polite. He was secretly hoping they would just leave so he could get back to his date.

"Oh just hanging out. Who's your friend? Never seen her before." Another asked

"Hi there, my name's Kiyone Makibi." Kiyone introduced herself

"Are you Tenchi's girlfriend?" a black haired girl hissed

"So what if I am?" Kiyone asked feeling a little threatened

"I was just asking. So is she Tenchi?" she redirected the question to him

Kiyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well I um, we...Ah." It didn't look like he was going to answer anytime soon so Kiyone answered for him

"Yes I am. And we just so happen to be on a date, so if you don't mind. Please leave." Kiyone snapped.

The girl huffed and Kiyone but left just the same with the others trailing behind her.

"Um, Kiyone why'd you say that?" Tenchi asked nervously

"Because it's the truth now." Kiyone replied

"IT is." He yelped

"Of course. On my planet, women who want something go after it." She said

"So does that mean you want me?" Tenchi asked shyly

"I guess it does. Unless you don't want me as your girlfriend." Kiyone looked crestfallen

"NO. No I do. It's just a little sudden, but it's great."

"That's great. So where are we going next?" Kiyone asked

Tenchi thought for a second, then snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head, "I know the fair their having downtown. It could be fun. We could go on some rides, and play a few games."

"Sounds like fun, Tenchi. Let's go."

And with that they headed off. A short walk later they arrived at the rather large fair.

"So what do you want to do first?" Tenchi asked

"Oh how about a couple of games. We just ate some so we should wait for the rides." Kiyone suggested

"Sure." He agreed

Together they approached the first game both. It was the game was the one were you try to throw a ring around the bottle. Tenchi handed the man some money and he gave Tenchi three rings. Tenchi held the first ring up and aimed for a bottle about mid-range. He threw the ring and bulls-eye. Kiyone clapped enthusiastically, and cheered Tenchi on. Tenchi repeated the process two more times won his pick of the prizes.

"Go ahead Kiyone, pick one." Tenchi prompted

"Really Tenchi?" Kiyone asked. Tenchi just nodded, "Okay I want that one." She pointed to a stuff white tiger.

The vendor handed it over, "Here you go Miss. You got good aim there son. You could probably clean me out. Hahahaha."

Tenchi chuckled a little and started to head away. Kiyone caught up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Tenchi asked blushing slightly

"For winning me this. Thank you Tenchi."

They played a few more games. Kiyone even won Tenchi a novelty sword at a shooting game.

"Wow you have really good aim Kiyone." Tenchi complimented

"Thank you Tenchi. Now aren't you going to thank me for winning you something." She asked

"Thanks Kiyone." Tenchi said

"No not like that." She said mischievously

"What do you mean . . . o-oh?" Tenchi stammered

Kiyone brushed her hair away from the side of her face. She also had a small smirk pulling at her lips. Tenchi, finally realizing what was expected of him, slowly leaned over and gave Kiyone a peck on the cheek.

"There now. Was that so bad now?" Kiyone teased

"Not at all." Tenchi answered as calmly as possible

Kiyone looped her arm around Tenchi's, and together they set off to ride some rides. Tenchi let pick the rides they went on. While he didn't mind most of them, there were a few she had to beg him on. She'd simply look at him, pout a little, and he'd break like a toothpick. But now it was Tenchi's turn to pick a ride.

"How about that one Kiyone?" He asked pointing to a roller coaster.

"T-that o-one?" Kiyone asked looking where Tenchi was pointing

"Yeah come on. Don't tell me you're scared." Tenchi teased after she hadn't moved

"WHAT? I'm not scared of anything lets go." She snapped, now dragging Tenchi to the ride

The sat down next to each other, and got strapped in. After a few minutes, the ride lurched forward and Kiyone grapped Tenchi's hand. Tenchi smile and lightly squeezed her hand. She looked over at him, and he gave her a smile of reassurance. Kiyone hadn't noticed the ride had reached the top of the hill. When it suddenly plummeted down, she screamed incredibly loud and squeezed the life out of Tenchi's poor hand. This continued for the whole of the ride. The coaster would cut a sharp turn or quickly rise and drop back down, and Kiyone would scream and latch on to Tenchi as best she could. Finally the ride came to a rest and the couple exited. The Second they were clear of crowd, Kiyone turned and wrapped her arms around Tenchi's chest and buried her head in his shirt. Sensing her need to be comforted, he hugged her shoulders and gently rubbed her back in a small circle.

"Hey now, its okay. The rides over a we won't go on another okay." Tenchi soothed

He felt Kiyone nod her head against him, before she looked up at him still wrapped tightly in each other's arms. They were so close that Tenchi could feel her warm breath. He started moving closer to close the small distance as if drawn to her magnetically. Kiyone tilted her head back and then . . .

BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP.

Tenchi's watch went off, once effectively ruining the moment. They reluctantly separated, and Tenchi glared at his watch, silently threatening to throw the stupid thing away, and wondering why he set it off in the first place. Then he remembered why.

"Um, Kiyone we'd better start heading home, or we'll miss dinner." Tenchi said

"Oh, okay Tenchi let's go." She responded

They made their way back to the van. It was strangely silent between them. Neither was aware of this however, as one thought swam through both their heads.

"_Stupid watch, I was so close._"

The drive back was a little better though. They talked about how much fun they head with one another, and how they go out more often now that they were an official couple. Finally arriving at the Masaki residence, they exited the vehicle and went inside. Mihoshi and Sasami immediately bombarded them with question which the answered as best they could. When the girls started to calm down Kiyone decided to spring the news on them.

"And also Tenchi is now my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend." She said as if was no big deal

But Mihoshi and Sasami thought it was. They both squeal with excitement and renewed their questioning. It was all going good until Mihoshi asked:

"What are you going to tell Ayeka and Ryoko when they get back?"

Tenchi froze up and Kiyone's eyes widen. Tenchi was the first to recover though and said, "I'll just tell them the truth. No sense in hiding it anyway."

Kiyone looked at him warmly then said, "Right and there's no way they can hang onto my boyfriend anymore either."

Tenchi smiled at her and then suggest they go eat dinner. Everyone agreed and they headed for the kitchen. After dinner Tenchi and Sasami were suppose to do the dished, but Kiyone volunteered to take Sasami's place. She agreed with a wink and left to go watch TV with Mihoshi.

"So you really plan on telling them the truth about us when they come back?" Kiyone asked after moment of silence.

"Of course. They need to know that I'm no longer available." Tenchi said and smiled at Kiyone.

"Damn straight your not," Kiyone stated with pride in her voice, "Your mine and there's nothing they can do about it."

"Right and your mine too." He replied while laughing a little

"Right." Kiyone giggled back

After finishing the dishes Kiyone headed up stairs to get ready for bed while Tenchi watched TV with the others. After she was finished Sasami went up, then Mihoshi, and finally Tenchi's turn arrived. After a while he came back down and sat next to Kiyone on the couch. She moved closer and leaned on his chest. Tenchi responded by wrapping an arm around her. They made the perfect couple, Mihoshi and Sasami thought as they slipped off to bed and give the two some privacy. Tenchi was now thinking of how close he came to kissing Kiyone today.

"_Man I swear every time we come close something or someone interrupts,_" Tenchi then took a sweep of his surroundings. He was alone with Kiyone in a room only lit by the TV's glow, and she was practically in his lap, "_Maybe now's my chance. It seems perfect. Might as well try._"

Tenchi shifted a little, but it was enough to make Kiyone look up at him. She was about to ask him if he was uncomfortable, but he grabbed her chin and brought her lips up to meet his. It was feather light at first, but show Kiyone snaked an arm around his neck and deepened the long awaited kiss. When the need for air arose, they separated. After they had both caught their breath. Kiyone brought Tenchi down for another more passionate kiss. He was surprised to feel her tongue touch his lips, asking for entrance with he gladly granted. Becoming a little bolder, Tenchi brushed his tongue against hers and the tongue war was on. The urge to breathe once again apparent, and they once again broke apart reluctantly. Kiyone looked up at Tenchi and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to do that all day." She spoke

"Well I've been wanting to do that all day." Tenchi shot back

Kiyone laid her head back against Tenchi's chest and showed no sign of moving. Tenchi tighten his grip on his other hand found hers. Interlocking their fingers, Kiyone turned off the TV and they fell asleep with Tenchi's head resting on top of hers.

Sometime during the night Mihoshi came down stairs and seeing the couple, quickly threw a blanket around them. She smiled and went back to bed so as not to awaken them. She also took the communicator Washu made up with her. Ayeka had called earlier in the afternoon and she and Sasami covered for Tenchi since he was absent. When Ayeka promised to try again tomorrow morning, Mihoshi knew something had to be done, so she hid the thing in her room, so it wouldn't disturb the sleeping couple. She briefly wondered how Ryoko and Ayeka were going to take the news when they got home. What if they attacked Kiyone? Tenchi would surly defend her from harm. Yes he would never allow the person he loved to be hurt. And it was so obvious, even to her, that they loved each other. It was just a matter of time until they admitted it. Mihoshi nodded her head in agreement with her own logic, and went to bed.

Tenchi and Kiyone slept peacefully through the night. They dreamt solely of the other and even fantasized a little about what the future would be like for them. When Tenchi would awake the next morning, he would look down at Kiyone and slowly stroke her hair. When would wake up shortly after and purr in delight at his actions. Then she would leaned up and kiss him fully. Then they would go about their day. Everything was almost normal except that Tenchi and Kiyone sneak a kiss here and there whenever possible.

AN: Thanks for the correction Mordamir. I made sure to change it.

Also thank you bizoitnott for being my first reviewer. I was also waiting for a Tenchi/Kiyone story. But I got tired of waiting and decided to write my own and share with everyone.


	3. Chapter Three

Its Always Been You

It has been a week since Tenchi and Kiyone's date. They had gone only one more so far. It was only a trip to the movies, but they enjoyed each other's company regardless of the surroundings. Now the Masaki's new resident couple had settled somewhat into a routine. Every morning Tenchi and Kiyone would wake of nearly at the same time. After preparing for the day, one would wait for the other at the top of the stairs, usually Tenchi. When they would meet they would lock lips in a morning kiss, then head down for breakfast arm in arm. Sasami still amazed everyone by waking way before them and getting breakfast ready for them. Now we join Tenchi training with his grandfather.

"Very good Tenchi, now do it again." Yosho commanded

"Yes grandpa." Tenchi obeyed

"So where is Ms. Makibi today? She usually watches when you come train." He asked

"Oh, Kiyone got a mission early. She left a little after breakfast." Tenchi answered

"Is that so. And how are things going between the two of you." Yosho questioned. To that Tenchi blushed, but answered

"Pretty good I'd say. We spend a lot of time together, and we're really getting to know each other too." He responded

"I see. So when are you going to propose." His grandpa then asked in all seriousness

"Grandpa I think it's a little to early for that. I mean we've only been dating for a week." Tenchi then said

"Understandable, but Tenchi do keep in mind that a woman such as Kiyone will not wait forever. When you feel the time is right do not hesitate or you could very well lose her." Yosho stated wisely

"But how will I know when the time is right grandpa." Tenchi asked

"Trust me Tenchi, you will know. And if not Ms. Makibi will tell you." He said wit a chuckle

"I hope so." Tenchi then went back to his training

Later when Tenchi returned from his training, Kiyone had also returned from her mission. She was waiting for him to return, and when he did return, She flung herself at him. She proceeded to reacquaint herself with his lips. They broke apart after a few minutes, and Tenchi gasped for a breath.

"Hahahaha, I love having that affect on you." Ever sense the started going out, Kiyone was becoming bolder and bolder everyday. She even went as far as to kiss Tenchi in front of Mihoshi and Sasami a couple of times.

"I missed you." He confessed

"I missed you too," she replied, while hugging him tightly and burying her head in his neck. Tenchi wrapped his arms around her waist and stuck his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. He loved to do that. A one point they move to the couch where they sat holding each other and telling the events of the day so far. Everything was going fine until the phone rang. Kiyone reached over and answered it since she was closer.

"Hello Masaki residence." Kiyone stated

"Hi. Is Tenchi there?" An obviously female voice asked

"May I ask who's calling?" Kiyone asked in a slightly suspicious tone catching Tenchi's attention. He now tilted his head so he could the answer

"My name's Yukia." At hearing this, Tenchi recoiled and shook his head fiercely. Kiyone nodded in agreement and took care of business with this female caller.

"I'm so sorry but Tenchi's unavailable right now; but I'm his girlfriend and would be glad to give him a message." Kiyone said with her voice dripping with venom.

"Um-um n-no that's o-okay. I'll j-just get in touch w-with him later." She Studdered back in fear

"I highly doubt that." And with that Kiyone promptly hung up the phone

Tenchi laughed out loud, and Kiyone looked back at him with a smirk.

"Something you find amusing Tenchi." Kiyone asked

"You scared the her senseless. She probably won't ever call back now." Tenchi explained

"Good because she needs to know that you're taken." She said

"Yeah taken by the most beautiful and possessive woman in the universe." Tenchi said, poking her in the nose

"Oh yeah, well how's this for beautiful." Kiyone then grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down for a fierce kiss

"Tenchi, Kiyone. Do you guys think you could separate long enough to eat some lunch." Sasami complained from the doorway

"Sure Sasami we'll be right there." Kiyone assured

"Do we have to?" Tenchi whispered in mock complaint

"Come on you. Let's go." She took his hand and led him into the kitchen

The rest of the day seemed to go off without a hitch. Kiyone and Tenchi helped clear the table. Then Tenchi headed off to do some work in the garden and Kiyone followed. She said she wanted to help but everyone knew she just wanted to spend more time with Tenchi. Later that night after everyone was fed and heading off to bed, we find the couple cuddled together once again on the sofa. This was also part of their daily routine. They would wait till everyone else was asleep or at least gone to bed before they would walk upstairs, kiss one last time, and finally head off to bed themselves.

The next couple of weeks flew by for the Masaki residence. Tenchi and Kiyone went out a few more times, but between the random calls for mission and Tenchi's newly acquired part-time job, stocking shelves at a local supermarket, they had very little time to plan a day away. But that didn't stop them from spending as much time together as they could when they were both home and alone. In fact not seeing each other as often only made them become closer. Now only a day and a half away from the return of Ryoko and Ayeka, and Kiyone was becoming a little nervous about their return. She and Tenchi were sitting on the porch outside the front door.

"Hey Tenchi, you know that they're coming back tomorrow, right?" Kiyone asked

"Yup." He replied simply

"You know they're not going to like what we have to tell them?" she asked again

"Yup." He repeated

"Do you know what your going to tell them?" another question

"Yup." He repeated again

"Stop saying yup and give me a little bit more than that." She snapped slapping him on the arm

"Ow," Tenchi exclaimed, "Alright I'll talk. Like I told you before I'm just going to tell them the truth."

"And what is the truth?" She asked yet again

"That I'm your boyfriend now and you're my girlfriend." He explained

"What if that's not enough for them? They both love you a lot." Kiyone questioned some more

"Well they'll have to deal with it. I love you and nothing's going to change that." Tenchi said not realizing exactly what he said

"T-T-Tenchi you j-j-ju." But couldn't finish

"I what? What I," Then he figured out what he let slip. He'd been meaning to tell her, he was just waiting for the right time. It's too late now and he wasn't going to lie to her so, "Yea Kiyone, it's true. I love you."

"Oh Tenchi I-I love you too." And with that she lunged for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she squeezed his neck. They then locked into a passionate kiss. Soon they broke apart, caught their breath, and engaged in another kiss. Tenchi's tongue grazed Kiyone's lips asking fro entrance which she gladly gave. His tongue boldly explored the recesses of Kiyone's mouth. Kiyone moaned with pleasure. She then sent her tongue out to investigate Tenchi's mouth. Their eager appendages eventually found each other and a battle of the tongues began. Tenchi then did something unexpected. He scooped Kiyone up in his arms and carried her into the house. He carried her through the living room, past Mihoshi who was asleep on the sofa. He then proceeded up the stairs and into his room. Back downstairs, Sasami poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled a knowing smile. Inside Tenchi's room, he and Kiyone were now making out in his bed.

"Tenchi," Kiyone said breaking the kissing," I don't want to,"

"Sshh, its okay we won't go that far just spend the night with me tonight. It's our only chance, before THEY come back." He whispered reassuringly

"Okay Tenchi." And now that that was settled, they went back to their previous actions.

They carried on for a while, until they fell asleep from exhaustion. Tenchi had Kiyone snuggled tight against his chest, with his face buried in her hair. Kiyone's head was resting against his chest with her ear pressed against his heart, listening to it beat in a steady rthyme. Some time early the communicator went off, but Tenchi knocked it to the ground where it promptly broke.

"Huh, I wonder what happened to the communicator." Ayeka voiced

"Yeah Washu, what's up? The signal just broke all of a sudden." Ryoko demanded of the mini genius

"Let me see it. Um," Washu inspected the device. After looking it over she came to a conclusion. "There's nothing wrong with this one. Its must be on Tenchi's side. Either the thing malfunctioned, which I highly doubt, or it was destroyed."

"Oh dear I sure hope Lord Tenchi is okay." Ayeka spoke

"Relax. Don't forget Mihoshi is around, and that in itself could mean trouble for everything and anything in that house." Washu assured

"Yeah, there are probably a million things the ditz could do to break that thing. We're lucky it lasted as long as it did." Ryoko put in her two cents

"I suppose your right, but I have the strangest feeling about going home. I almost sure there's been a huge change in something or someone." Ayeka said dejected

"Bah, you're crazy. I can't wait to get back to my Tenchi." Ryoko said

"He's not yours." Ayeka argued

"Of course he is, you'll see."

And with that they went off. Washu sighed and turned to go to her room. After being coup up with those two for two months, she couldn't wait to get back to the solitude of her lab. Maybe she could convince Tenchi to be her guinea pig for a while.

The next morning Kiyone awoke in the single most comfortable position ever. She was cuddled up with her Tenchi, in his bed. She snuggled closer and inhaled his masculine scent. She noticed the way he seemed to enjoy her smell, and now she could see why. He was so warm and comforting. They didn't have sex last night, she wasn't sure if she should be disappointed or not, but she wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. To bad Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu were due back today. They wouldn't have so much time alone once they got back today.

She sat up suddenly. They were coming back today. They would be here at anytime.

She didn't notice that her sudden movement had awoken her boyfriend.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Tenchi questioned sleepily

"Oh Tenchi did I wake you. I sorry." She apologized

"No, no. Its okay," he soothed, "It's probably time to get up anyway."

"Yeah, your right. It actually a little past breakfast." She responded

"Huh, I never over sleep. Sleeping with you is just so comfortable." Tenchi then seized Kiyone and drop her down for a morning kiss

"Good morning to you too," Kiyone joked then kissed him again, "Come on we'd better go get breakfast before come up here looking for us."

"Fine, fine. Let's go." And they headed down stairs

"Good morning Sasami, Mihoshi." Tenchi greeted as he entered the kitchen, Kiyone trailing shortly behind

"Morning Tenchi." Mihoshi said sleepily

"Good morning Tenchi, and Kiyone. Breakfast is ready so dig in." Sasami replied cheerfully

They ate in relative silence. The day was starting out well, but Tenchi knew it wouldn't last. Soon _they_ would return and he'd have to break the most difficult news in his life. Thankfully Kiyone would be there to help him. Just then Kiyone stood up and started to leave.

"Where're going Kiyone?" Tenchi asked

"Um I was, was just going to um go check on my ship. Yeah that's it. I've got some repairs to do, and upgrades to make." She tried in vain to fool him

"Now Kiyone you wouldn't be running, and leaving me to deal with them on my own, now are you?" Tenchi asked suspiciously

"N-no of course not." She replied knowing she was busted

"Your not scared are you?" Tenchi accused

"ME scared, never. Come on Tenchi they'll be here any minute now, let's go wait for them." With that she grabbed his arm and literally dragged him out the house and near where the ship would land. She then plopped down on the grass and pulled Tenchi down with her.

"We're just gonna wait for them here?"

"Of course, we've something really important to tell them and it needs to be done right away." Kiyone explained

"Whatever you say Kiyone." Tenchi obeyed

And there they would wait. They sat there for a few hours until Sasami came out to join them since now would be a more likely time of arrival. A half hour after Sasami sat down, then a small twinkle appeared in the sky.

"That must be them." Sasami spoke

"It sure is." Kiyone confirmed

The small twinkle was now a large dot, getting large by the second, approaching them. After a few minutes the ship took shape. Another minute past and they ship was now right above them. It stopped in mid air, and Tenchi gulped nervously. Kiyone noticed and grasped his hand. Tenchi visibly relaxed and he smile at Kiyone, and she smiled back. Now a beam of light shined down in front of them and the shaped of Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu began to form. Once they fully materialized, the ship shrunk down to and assumed form of a small cabbit, who drop down into Sasami's waiting arms. Then it started.

"TENCHI." Ryoko wailed. She immediately flew at him with arms wide open. Just before she got him, he sidestepped out of the way and she missed.

"Huh." Ryoko was now confused

"HA, see I told you," Ayeka chuckled. She now decided to test her luck, "LORD TENCHI." And with that she barreled towards Tenchi. He once again evaded her advance. He now stood right next to Kiyone, "What's going on Tenchi."

"Ayeka, Ryoko, there's something I need to tell you something."

"What is it Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked worriedly

"Yeah Tenchi, spit it out already." Ryoko demanded

"Well you see the thing is while you were gone Kiyone and I started dating. She's my girlfriend now so you no longer have a reason to fight over me." Tenchi said surprising himself at how calm he had said it.

All was quiet at first. Ayeka looked utterly shocked, and Ryoko's mouth hung open.

Then Ryoko broke the silence, "WHAT!"

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING LORD TENCHI," that was Ayeka

"I AM not kidding." Tenchi spoke slightly harsher than intended

"KIYONE how dare you," Ryoko growled out. She was charging a beam sword in her hand. At this point Ayeka was also entering attack mode. Her little logs started to appear around her.

"Now wait just a minute," Tenchi warned stepping in front of Kiyone, "You will not harm her got that. I will protect with my full power if I have to, so stand down."

Ayeka immediately powered down, but Ryoko had other plans. She screamed and launched at Kiyone. Tenchi quickly drew the Tenchi sword and deflected Ryoko's attack. When she tried again, Tenchi grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulder. She landed with a thump, and didn't move. Her sword had disappeared, and she slowly started to rise up. She stared at Tenchi, barely holding back the tears in her eyes, and she then said.

"I loved you Tenchi. Why couldn't you have chosen me?" With that she fazed away

"Don't worry Tenchi, I'll follow her and talk to her." It was Washu

"Thanks Washu, I'd appreciate that." Tenchi said

"So you chose her lord Tenchi?" Ayeka questioned quietly

"Yes Ayeka, it's true. I love Kiyone." He confirmed

"As I thought." Ayeka then burst into tears and fled into the house

"Tenchi, do you want me to see about her." A little voice spoke up to him

"Yes Sasami, would you please." He pleaded. She nodded and went after her big sister.

"Tenchi," Kiyone's voice flowed into his ears, "Thanks for defending me back."

"I had to Kiyone. I couldn't let anyone hurt the women I love." Tenchi whispered and brought her into a tight embrace.

"I love you too Tenchi, so very much." Kiyone smothered her face into his chest and they stood outside alone.

The End  
  
Of the ChapterThank you to all my reviewers, they really inspire my to keep going 


	4. Chapter Four

I don't know what I was thinking with this chapter. Not only is it shorter than my others, but also I guess I earned PG-13 rating. Plus I added a new element just to have something new to write about.

Its Always Been You

Next morning at the Masaki's was a lot quieter than usual, even when three of the girls were gone. Ayeka came out of room and sat down without a word to anyone. She seemed to be holding together okay, if you ignore that fact she looked like she was going to break down in tears at any moment. Tenchi was worried about Ryoko, as she had yet to return. Washu assured him that she would be okay and just needed to be alone for a while. It was now breakfast time and everyone was sitting around the table eating silently. Mihoshi tried to end the awkward quiet, but Tenchi shook his head in a silent, 'Please don't even try'. Mihoshi sighed and went back to eating. Tenchi was very tense. Kiyone noticed and grabbed his hand to calm him down. He looked at her and smiled weakly. This whole exchange went unnoticed by Ayeka thankfully.

After eating and clearing the table, Tenchi approached Ayeka.

"Good morning Ayeka, how are doing?" he asked out of concern

"Oh Lord Tenchi, I am fine, or at least I will be. If it had to be someone besides me, then I'm glad it was Kiyone. I really wish you all the happiness in the world." She answered trying to sound cheerful, but failing miserably.

"Thank you Ayeka. And I'm sorry it had to be this way, but we don't chose the one we love, or heart does." Tenchi quoted an old saying

"Why Lord Tenchi that was very philosophical of you," Ayeka chuckled, "Thank you for cheering me up."

"Sure, anytime," He replied, "Well I see you later. I have to go pick up my father today."

"Goodbye Lord Tenchi." She called

Tenchi then sought out Kiyone. He found her upstairs in her room fixing her bed. He crept up behind her and grabbed her waist from behind.

"AAHH," She yelped. Tenchi laughed at his own antics, but did not release her. She settled her heart and turn around in Tenchi's arms, "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was, I wouldn't be laughing if it wasn't" Tenchi in between chuckles

"You're in a better mood. What happened?" She asked wanting to know about his improved mood

"Well I talked to Ayeka and she's feeling a little better. She also told me she's glad I picked you since I didn't choose her." He reported to her

"Really now, How nice of her." She beamed at Tenchi

"Say how you like to accompany me to town? We could walk around, maybe watch a movie, get some lunch, then pick up my father on our way home." Tenchi proposed

"Oh are you asking me on a date, Mr. Masaki," she joked, "Of course I would love to go with you."

"Great," Tenchi smiled down and kissed her, "Let's go."

Together Tenchi and Kiyone headed into the city. They parked near the train station where was to pick up his father. Electing to catch a movie, they started for the theater. Tenchi gave Kiyone the choice of which movie they would watch. She pick a romance, since they last one they saw was an action film of her and Tenchi's mutual decision. After getting their tickets, and finding some seats, they settled in with Kiyone wrapping arms around Tenchi's and resting her head on his shoulder. The movie was a real tearjerker. Kiyone was crying all over Tenchi twenty-five minutes into it. Tenchi didn't cry as he was to busy comforting Kiyone to actually pay attention to the movie. Just when Kiyone was calming down, the guy sitting beside Kiyone reach over and squeezed her knees and then slowly started up her leg. She jumped from her and yelled.

"AAHH," she then slapped him hard. It echoed through the room, and everyone turned to see the commotion, "How dare you touch me!" Kiyone exclaimed

"YOU bitch." The guy yelled. He then swung his arm intent to hit her. He was stopped short as Tenchi grabbed his wrist from behind Kiyone.

"Don't even think about it." Tenchi warned

"Humph." And the jerk left sulking

"Thanks Tenchi." Kiyone said as they sat back down and everyone else went back to the movie.

"I told you, no one hurts the one I love." He proclaimed

"Same here." She declared

They watched the rest of the movie almost tear free. Kiyone sobbed a little at the ending. They walked out in virtually the same position they were in while watching the movie. As they turned a corner to an empty street, Kiyone was ripped away from Tenchi and pulled into an alley. Tenchi quickly dove in after, not about to abandon his girlfriend.

"LET ME GO." Kiyone yelled trying desperately to break free. Suddenly she was released and she stumbled forward.

"KIYONE." Tenchi called as he reached forward to stabilize her, but he was push away at the last second.

"Well, well if it isn't the bitch and her boyfriend. What are we going to do with them?" The jerk from the movies asked his burly friend.  
  
"How about leave us alone before we kick your asses." Kiyone suggested

"Kick our ass, I like to see you try. You're just a girl and he's a skinny wimp," the jerk mocked, "He was just lucky at the theater, but I'll take care of him this time."

"Just a girl, I'll show you just a girl." With that she launched forward and punched him in the gut. He stumbled back and landed against his friend.

"You take care of him, I want to slap this bitch around myself." The bigger one just grunted and moved to fight Tenchi.

"You're gonna regret this." Tenchi warned entering a battle stance.

Back with Kiyone, her opponent was throwing blows wildly which she dodged with practiced ease. Suddenly Kiyone grabbed his forearm and elbow and threw him over her shoulder. He landed in a hump on the ground, temporarily stunned. With that taken care of she turned to watch Tenchi as he evaded another giant fist from his oversized adversary. Kiyone noticed the slight smirk on his face and couldn't suppress one of her own.

"Come on Tenchi, quit showin off." Kiyone called out. Tenchi's smirk expanded and he decided to end his little battle now. Quick as lightning, Tenchi was behind the guy.

"Huh," he stated confuse as to where Tenchi seemingly disappeared. The next thing knew he was flying through the air and hit his head on the pavement near his already downed companion, "Man you guys are good." Were his last words as consciousness left him.

"Come on Kiyone, we still have to get some lunch before my dad arrives." Tenchi informed her as he eyed the bastards the interrupted his date

"Yeah let's get out of here." She said

They exited the alley and continued on their way to get some food. They ended up at a popular fast-food place Kiyone had never been, this most probably because she wasn't from earth. Tenchi ordered for her, and she questioned everything put before her.

"Now what are these?" She asked pointing to a box with a bunch of tiny sticks in it

"Those are called fries, they're fried potatoes with some salt. Go on eat it." Tenchi picked one up and held in front of her mouth. She opened up and he gently shoved the fry in. She closed her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Wow, that's pretty good." She told him

"See, now try the burger." Tenchi demonstrated how by taking a bite from his

She copied and was surprised at how good it was, "Now that's really good."

"This is my favorite place, but I don't eat here to often." Tenchi informed her

"Why not? The foods great, and it wasn't very expensive." Kiyone wondered

"Hey how do you know how much it cost anyway?" He blurted out

"I was watching you when you paid. That woman who took our order was giving you funny looks." She said

"Are you jealous Kiyone?" it was more of a statement than a question

"Not at all," she spat out sarcastically, "Now tell why you don't eat here often."

"Yeah its taste really good, but its not the healthiest thing to eat. If you eat this kind of food to often, you could get fat." Tenchi informed her

"But I'm not fat am I Tenchi." She glared at him slightly

"No, no, no. Of course not Kiyone. I think you have a great body." Tenchi said then blushed profusely

"You do. Thank you." Kiyone whispered softly as she scooted closer to Tenchi

"Y-your welcome." Tenchi was trying his best to remain calm, but his nosebleed was becoming more emanate the closer Kiyone got

"I think you have a great body too Tenchi." Kiyone was really close now. In fact she was so close that she brushed her breast against Tenchi's arm. That did it. Tenchi's nose erupted as he tried in vain to stop it.

"OH, Tenchi are you okay." Kiyone became concerned as Tenchi coughed violently

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He attempted to cover up his apparent arousal. But unfortunately he wasn't good enough and Kiyone noticed.

"My, my Tenchi, is that from me," she teased him further, "We'd better get out of here before you scare some poor children."

"Very funny. Let's get out of here." And then Tenchi pulled her out, and led her down the street.

About ten minutes later Kiyone was still carrying on about what happened in earlier.

"Come on Tenchi. It was that bad. I'm actually flattered." She said to him, while laying her head on his shoulder.

"Flattered," Tenchi exclaimed, "But I thought you didn't want to, you know."

"I don't, well not yet at least. It is nice to know I can do that to you." Kiyone giggled

"It's not that funny." He pouted

"Just think once we do, do that." She pointed out

Tenchi appeared to be thinking for a short time, before the nosebleed returned in full force.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Kiyone laughed all the way to the train station.

At the station, Kiyone was trying to get Tenchi to speak to her.

"Tenchi, Tenchi come on talk to me," she whined while shaking his arm. He continued to ignore her, "Ttteenncchhii." Then she got desperate. She leaned over and started to nibble on his ear lobe. He immediately began to squirm. Tenchi grunted when she started kissing her way towards his mouth. They finally locked lips, and all had been forgiven and forgotten. Tenchi snaked his arms around Kiyone's waist and pulled her closer. She also wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was a good thing the train station was all but deserted. There were two other people there, and they were both very far away from the couple. They were so involved with one another, that they failed to notice when Tenchi's father walked up to them.

"Um hem." Nobuyuki (correct me if I'm wrong) cleared his throat to gain their attention.

They quickly broke apart and blushed profusely, and then Tenchi said, "Hey dad, when did you get here."

"Don't try that with me Tenchi. I leave for two months only to come back and your making out in a train station with," he stopped to inspect the woman beside his son, "Miss Kiyone? Well Tenchi I hope this means you've finally chosen a girl, because if not,"

"No dad, I chose Kiyone. She's my girlfriend now, and we in love with each other." Tenchi interrupted and declared to his father

"So when can I expect my first grandchild?" Nobuyuki asked

"DAD!" Tenchi yelped

"Not for a while Mr. Masaki." Kiyone answered while trying to suppress a giggle

"Please call me dad, since your going to be part of my family," he recommended, "And congratulations on winning my sons heart."

"Dad." Tenchi hissed

"Well he won my heart as well, father," Kiyone tested out calling him father

"Speaking of additions to the family, now where is she?" he looked around for his missing person

"Nobuyuki, there you are." A female voice called out

"Ah, over here," he waved the woman over, "Setsuko, meet my son and his lovely girlfriend Kiyone Makibi. Tenchi this is Setsuko Tamafune, my fiancée."


	5. Chapter Five

Its Always Been You

Tenchi was standing outside his house alone. Kiyone and Mihoshi were gone on some big mission out in space. He wasn't too worried though. Kiyone had assured him that she would be fine and come back to him soon. She'd only been gone a day and already he missed her terribly. Tenchi started to think of other issues to get his mind off the subject of his absent object of affection. His father was getting marred. Apparently on all his business trips, he would also meet with Setsuko, and they got to know each other. Turns out they had been dating from sometime, and on this trip Nobuyuki popped the big question and she accepted with tears in her eyes.

She was a nice woman, a little shorter than Tenchi with black hair and a round face. She also took to all the girls like a mother. His father had explained everything about them to her so no surprises were in store, except for the fact that Tenchi and Kiyone were dating and Ryoko had yet to return.

"_Speaking of Ryoko I wonder were she is. Maybe I should ask Washu and go look for her._" Tenchi thought. Just then the sound of footsteps behind him were heard. He didn't turn around, but was surprised when Setsuko appeared next to him.

"Beautiful night isn't it Tenchi dear?" she had adopted calling him that and he like the fact she was trying to befriend him.

"Sure is." He responded absentmindedly

"You miss her, don't you." It was a statement

Tenchi smiled and that at her, "Am I that obvious?"

"I used to look exactly like that when your father would leave to return home. I'd stare off into space wondering when he'd come back to me, and if he was safe." She informed Tenchi

"You hit the nail on the head," Tenchi chuckled, liking the woman a little more, "I don't know what to do with myself while she's gone. Everything."

"Everything seems to slow down until she comes back." Setsuko finished

"Yeah exactly." Tenchi whispered in amazement

"You and I are alike, Tenchi dear. We're both very dependant on the one we love, and need their presence to be truly happy."

"You must really love my father then, if you feel the same way for him as I do about Kiyone." He spoke

"Yes I love your father, but Tenchi in no way am I trying to replace your mother. I." But Tenchi interjected

"I know you won't try. But I barely knew my mother. So if I ended up thinking of you as my mom, then"

"I won't mind at all," Setsuko finished, "Come on its getting late, and its time for bed young man." She mock scolded him

"Yes mam." Tenchi saluted and turn to head in

Once they got back inside, Tenchi bid her goodnight and went upstairs and into his room. Setsuko headed for Nobuyuki's room and found him sitting at his desk.

"I saw you speaking with Tenchi outside." He pointed out

"Yes, we had a little chat." She revealed

"I hope he wasn't rude to you." Nobuyuki said

"No, I think he likes me. He may even come to see me as his mother one day." Setsuko told him

"What makes you say that?"

"He told me so himself."

"That's good. I was hoping you two would get along. He was so troubled last I saw him; I thought a motherly figure would be good for him. But I guess now that him and Kiyone are together his problems are solved." He said to her while moving to sit on the bed.

"I glad he chose also. Kiyone is a very nice girl and is perfect for him."

"Yes I agree. Kiyone is just what Tenchi needs. She is someone who'll keep him in line and still love him no matter what. She is a police officer you know."

"I know. You told me all about them all. I'm still waiting to meet this Ryoko though." She replied

"Well according with Tenchi and Washu, she left after Tenchi revealed his choice, but will be back soon."

"I hope the poor dear is alright." With that they turned off the lights and went to sleep

A little later that night, Kiyone and Mihoshi returned from outer space. They snuck in quietly and headed off for bed. Instead off going to her own room, Kiyone turned and went into Tenchi's. Mihoshi never notice as she was practically sleepwalking. Upon entering her boyfriend's room, Kiyone knelt next to his bed and observed his sleeping face. She gently stroked his hair, and thought of how handsome and peaceful he looked asleep. As she was rising to leave, something grabbed her wrist. She looked to Tenchi was awake.

"Were do you think you're going?" He asked sleepily trying to suppress a yawn

"To bed." She answered simply

"Stay with me tonight, please?" He begged

"Sure." She agreed laying down next him

"I've missed you, Kiyone." Tenchi whispered into her ear

"I missed you too," she repeated, "But I'm back and good news. Mihoshi and I got a weeks vacation."

"That's a whole week of guaranteed no mission," Tenchi spoke, "We'll have to plan something fun while it lasts."

"Let's plan in the morning," Kiyone yawned, "I'm tired."

Tenchi leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips. They drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms

Tenchi was the first to awaken the next morning. He looked to see Kiyone with her head resting on his chest and still in deep sleep. Tenchi lay there completely unmoving afraid he'd wake her.

"_She must have been very tired when she came in last night. What time was it anyway?_" Tenchi thought

He studied her face while she slept. She was remarkably beautiful to him. How in world he managed to make such a wonderful woman fall in love with him was unknown. Tenchi could no longer resist the urge and leaned down to kiss her. She awoke almost immediately and, after a second to realize what was happening, she kissed him back. They broke the kiss after a few minutes.

"Wow, what a great way to start the day," Kiyone beamed a huge smile at him

"I couldn't help my self." Tenchi told her

"Well I don't mind. That's a great way to wake someone up." She poked him in the stomach

"I didn't mean to wake you up. You must still be tired, go back to sleep and I'll bring you up something to eat later." Tenchi commanded, while trying to get up

"OH no you don't. If I'm sleeping in, so are you." And she yanked him back down on top of her

"If you insist." Tenchi joked

"I insist." She stated locking her arms around Tenchi's neck. He in turn snaked his arms behind her and rested his head on her chest. Tenchi sighed.

"Comfortable?" Kiyone asked as he snuggled his head deeper into the valley of her breast.

"Very." Tenchi confirmed, and at this point Kiyone started to run her fingers through Tenchi's hair.

Tenchi and Kiyone decided to spend the whole day in Tenchi's room. When Sasami came to get Tenchi for breakfast and they told her of their plans. She reported it to the rest of the house who merely laugh, even Ayeka, though hers was a little forced. They had just finished breakfast, and Tenchi was lying with his head on Kiyone's lap. They were talking about random things that came to mind.

"So Tenchi what do you think about Miss Setsuko?" Kiyone asked

"I think she's really nice. We talked last night and we have a few things in common." He responded

"Like what?"

"Well we both stare off into space when we're lonely." He told her

"When were YOU lonely Mr. I-got-six-girls-living-in-my-house?" Kiyone teased

"Yesterday while YOU were gone." Tenchi answered seriously

"Oh, Tenchi." Kiyone leaned down a little showing she wanted to be kissed. Tenchi lifted himself up and gladly granted her request. His tongue gently ran across her lips and she promptly opened her mouth. Theirs tongues met and they proceeded to explore the others mouth. Tenchi sat up fully and gently grabbed Kiyone's shoulders and laid her down. They continued kiss and Kiyone moaned. Tenchi never even notice his growing excitement, but Kiyone did.

She broke the kiss and said, "Tenchi, are you that happy to see me?"

Tenchi took a minute to realize what she meant, "Eh! Oh boy." And he blushed wildly while backing away.

"Don't worry Tenchi. Why don't you let me handle that?" and then she started to crawl towards him on her hands and knees. When she reached him, Kiyone opened up his pants exposing his most private body part. She opened her mouth and leaned down towards it and . . .

Tenchi woke up with a jump. He looked over and saw Kiyone sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Was that a dream?" Tenchi asked himself

"Was what a dream?" Kiyone asked him now awake

"Um, um. N-nothing." He tried to cover

"Come on Tenchi, after what we did earlier, you can't tell me about a dream you had." She pointed out to him

"YOU mean that wasn't a dream?" Tenchi exclaimed loudly

"Yeah we just spent the entire morning, and then we kissed and fell asleep. What do you think I meant? What were you dreaming about?" Kiyone questioned

"Well I dreamed that we were, um," he leaned down to whisper the rest in her ear.

"OH, um, Tenchi I want to wait until after we're married for that." Kiyone said blushing lightly

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever you want." Tenchi assured

"So what exactly happened in your dream?" Kiyone asked mischievously

Tenchi gulped, then smirked and went into detail about his dream. (Details that I won't tell you )

Later that day Nobuyuki was walking bye Tenchi's room when he heard giggling coming from inside. He stopped to listen and recognized Kiyone's voice. His mind immediately thought the wrongest thing possible as he silently cheered his son on.

"_That's my boy. Looks think I will get grandkids before I die._" He thought

"Nobuyuki! What are you doing?" a irritated voice asked from behind him

The giggling from inside Tenchi's room came to an abrupt halt.

"Sshh." Nobuyuki tried to shush Setsuko who had stuck up behind him

"Dad, what's going on out here?" Tenchi asked poking his head out of his room. The door came all the way open to reveal Tenchi and Kiyone fully dressed in their pajamas.

"Darn, and I thought I was finally getting grandchildren." He accidentally said aloud

"DAD." Tenchi yelled

"Nobuyuki," Setsuko scolded, "Leave them alone and come downstairs, now."

She then grabbed his ear and hauled him away.

"OW, OW, OW, OW." Nobuyuki complained all the way down the stairs

"Your dad's weird," Tenchi heard Kiyone say as he closed the door and turned around

"Yay," Tenchi agreed, "Say what are your parents like?"

Kiyone then went into great detail about her family, as she and Tenchi continued to lie around his room for the day.

"Well my dad's a government figure, and my mom's a famous diplomat," She started, "They actually met at a government function and it was love at first sight."

She continued on about what she knew of the dating experiences and how the were married within a six months, Kiyone being born twelve months after the wedding.

"Wasn't that kind of fast?" Tenchi asked

"No not really. Like I said before woman from my planet know what they want and they know how to get it." She told him

"And how exactly do you women get a man to propose so quickly?" Tenchi question with a small smirk

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" He whined

"Cause then it won't work when I do it." She stated matter-of-factly

Tenchi grunted and laid down face down on his bed. Kiyone giggled and sat down on his back.

Outside the Masaki household, Ryoko stepped near the front entrance. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped in.

"Ryoko your back." It was Ayeka

"Yeah I'm back Princess. So where's Tenchi?" she asked

"Well he's up in his room, but I don't," Ayeka tried to warn but it was too late, Ryoko had already fazed away. "Uh oh."

Another small chapter. I'm sorry but please keep reading. I'll try to make them longer, but I'm starting to get the L-A-Z-Y disease. So you readers better review so I'll feel better and write more.


	6. Chapter Six

Its Always Been You

After teasing Tenchi for a while longer, Kiyone laid down with him. Tenchi sat up and started to massage her shoulders. Kiyone seemed to purr in contentment, and quickly fell asleep.

"Huh, so a little massage and she's out like a light," Tenchi mused, "I need to go to the bathroom." And so he did

A few seconds after he left, Ryoko manifested in hers room. She immediately noticed Kiyone sleeping in Tenchi's bed and become jealous. She thought about throwing her out the window, but she knew Tenchi would be very angry with her so she merely poked Kiyone with her foot until she awoke.

"What?" Kiyone asked groggily thinking Tenchi had woke her up

"Where's Tenchi?" Ryoko tried to remain calm

Kiyone jumped and sunk down to appear as small as possible, "T-Tenchi." It was a call for help, than confirming Ryoko's question.

"Yeah Tenchi. Where is he?" Ryoko repeated

"Um, um. I-I don't know." Kiyone looked around nervously, expecting Tenchi to appear and save her from Ryoko. It wasn't that Kiyone was helpless, it just that she couldn't handle someone as powerful as Ryoko.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? Your in his room, in his bed." Ryoko snapped

At that point, Tenchi entered his room and show Ryoko. At first he was glad to see her, but then he realized that Kiyone was in his bed, and that wasn't a good thing now.

"Ryoko you're back." Tenchi stated trying to sound innocent

"Don't play dumb with me. What's she doing here?" Ryoko asked

"We've been hanging around in here all day," Tenchi answered boldly

"Really? Well Tenchi I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. _Privately._" She put emphasis on privately

"Um, I guess. Let's go, um, outside," Ryoko fazed out obviously meaning she'd meet him there, "I'll be right back Kiyone." He smiled at her as if to say nothing to worry about. She nodded in understanding and returned the smile.

When Tenchi made it outside, Ryoko was leaning against the house.

"Hey Ryoko. I'm glad that you're safe, I was starting to worry." Tenchi said as he came to stand her

"I'm sorry about that. I just needed some time alone to think," Ryoko spoke, "And I also wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I acted. I shouldn't have lost and blown up at you and Kiyone like that."

"Ryoko." But she kept going

"I'm also really happy for you Tenchi. If you had to pick someone beside at least it was Kiyone. She's really a nice person," she stated, "At least it wasn't that stuck-up princess Ayeka." Ryoko said sounding more like her self.

Even Tenchi had to laugh a little at that, "Yeah well, I have chosen Kiyone, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you and the other girls. You're all my family."

"Thanks Tenchi," Ryoko then enveloped him in a hug, which Tenchi slowly returned, "Well I best let you go, before Kiyone tries to arrest me for keeping you away for to long." She joked

"Yes mustn't keep her waiting." And with that he was off

"It won't be easy to let him go, but at least his in good hands," Ryoko spoke to herself. Out of nowhere Ryo-ohki jumped on her shoulder and meowed, "Yeah Ryo-ohki I think he's going to be very happy. I'll make sure of that, one way or another."

Upon arriving back in his room, Tenchi saw Kiyone huddled in the corner of his bed. She looked at him and waived him over to her.

After a moment of silence Tenchi asked, "So want to know what we talked about?"

"Nope."

"Really?" he asked in confusion

"Un huh." She replied

Tenchi sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "How come?"

"Why don't you tell me some other time," Kiyone suggested, "I just want to enjoy the time alone I have with you."

"Whatever you want Kiyone." She shuddered as he said her name

"Whatever I want Tenchi?" she confirmed, he nodded his head

"Yep whatever."

"Then kiss me." She commanded

"My pleasure." Tenchi complied as he pulled Kiyone to him. But instead of the passionate kiss she'd was waiting for, Tenchi simply quickly kiss her and pulled back.

"What was that?" she asked, "I meant a real kiss." She declared wantingly

"What? That was a real kiss," Tenchi said trying not to laugh at the pout that from on her beautiful face

"Come on, Tenchi. Pleeeeaasssee." Kiyone begged, giving Tenchi big puppy eyes. He tried his hardest to resist, but fail after a few seconds. Giving in, he pulled her over and practically smashed his lips onto hers. Soon their tongues found each other and the war was on. Before long Kiyone was moaning with pleasure and Tenchi smirked in triumph. When the need for air became apparent, they broke away and Kiyone was panting slightly.

"Was that better?" Tenchi asked the smirk still playing on his face

"Much, huff, better," Kiyone answered him still out of breath. When Tenchi chuckled to himself, Kiyone grew suspicious, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" She accused

"I didn't do anything." Tenchi defended himself

"You were teasing me, weren't you?" She tried to sound offended

"I have no clue what you're talking about. You asked for a kiss and I gave you one." Tenchi said logically, still trying to hold back his laughter

"Tenchi Masaki, I can't believe you. I ought blast you with my blaster gun." She threatened

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He apologized while busting out with laughter. She went into another pout and looked away. Upon seeing her angry, Tenchi immediately sobered and apologized

"I'm sorry Kiyone. Really I am," But she refused to look at him, "Alright shoot me with your blaster gun." He reached down to the floor and tried to hand her the gun.

Still silence.

"Fine then I'll shoot myself." Tenchi concluded. He held the gun up to his head and Kiyone flung herself at him.

"STOP." She yelped. Kiyone grabbed the gun and threw it across the room. Now she was lying on top of Tenchi and he had snaked his arms around her waist.

"You are so not funny." She stated as she wrapped her own arms behind his back.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." He said one last time

"You'd better not." She said and snuggled down deep into his chest.

Tenchi stroked her hair until she fell asleep again. (I know they've been sleeping all day. I've actually done it myself.)

The next morning Tenchi and Kiyone actually emerged from his room to join the others. Setsuko was downstairs helping Sasami with breakfast. Ryoko was still asleep in her usual spot, and Mihoshi was snoozing on the couch.

"Good morning Miss Setsuko, Sasami." Tenchi greeted and Kiyone repeated

"Good morning Tenchi. Good morning Kiyone." The two cooks spoke in unison

Tenchi and Kiyone took their seats and were soon joined by Ayeka.

"Good morning everyone." She called and took her set at the table. Everyone returned her salutation and they began eating Nobuyuki, Ryoko, and Mihoshi wander into the kitchen.

"Hey who are you?" Ryoko asked rudely pointing her chopsticks at Setsuko

"Ryoko mind your manners," Ayeka scolded, "She is Mr. Masaki's fiancée."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ryoko." Setsuko said

"Wha, since when is he," she pointed at Nobuyuki accusingly, "engaged to her." Then she pointed back at Setsuko

"Oh for a few days now," Nobuyuki pointed out

"Man its just been surprise after surprise here the past week," Ryoko groaned, "Mihoshi you didn't get a brain while I was gone did you?"

"Was I supposed to?" Mihoshi asked confused

Ryoko grunted and said, "I guess that answers my question."

Everyone laughed; even Mihoshi who still didn't know what was going on or what was so funny. Before everyone could leave, Tenchi called their attention to make an announcement.

"Everyone, Kiyone and I wanted to know if everyone wanted to go spend the day at the beach." He suggested

"YAY." The household yelled

Soon the family van was packed and Ryo-ohki transformed to carry the people since the van was full. Upon arriving at the destination, they unloaded and set forth to find a place to set up. Setsuko and Nobuyuki sat down on an oversized blanket to relax. Washu laid back and decided to work on her tan, since she spent all her time in her lab Ryoko, Mihoshi and Sasami went to swim, and Tenchi, Kiyone, and Ayeka started on a sand castle to end all sand castles. Tenchi and Kiyone worked on the castle while Ayeka kept up a small shield around them to protect from Ryoko's _accidental_ attacks. A little after lunch the castle was complete. It came up to about Tenchi's waist and even had a moat running around it. The three stood back an admired their work. They quickly took a picture of it in case in was destroyed before they left.

"Hey guys, how about a game of volleyball." Ryoko suggested

Tenchi looked at Kiyone and Ayeka who nodded theirs heads, "Sure lets go for it."

They teams were divided as follows: Tenchi, Kiyone, and Sasami verses Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi.

"How come we get Mihoshi? Let's trade for Sasami." Ryoko complained

"Now way we get Sasami. Beside she's short, it should give your team an advantage." Tenchi reasoned

"Not with Mihoshi. That's like subtracting three players." Ryoko remarked

"Hey I happen to be very good at tennis." Mihoshi defended herself

"This is volleyball Mihoshi." Kiyone corrected

"Oh, then what's the net for?" Mihoshi asked confused

"Volleyball has a net too." Tenchi said with a sigh

"Okay, then lets play." Mihoshi commanded

With that the game started. Tenchi's team took an early lead, but once Mihoshi figured out what to do, after a few screams for Ryoko, her team started to close the gap. Tenchi now stood with the ball in his hand. It was his serve and the score was tied game point. This was their third game and each team had won once. Tenchi took a deep breath, threw the ball up into the air, and when it started to come back down, he smacked it over the net to Ayeka.

"I got it," she called, and popped it back over to the other side.

Sasami quickly knocked the ball up and over to Kiyone who promptly returned the ball over the net

"It's all mine." Called Ryoko as Mihoshi set the ball up to be spiked. She didn't see that Tenchi had run up and jumped for it as well. He gracefully smacked the ball before Ryoko could get it. The ball bounced off her head and went backwards were Ayeka failed to recover it before it hit the ground.

"WE WON." Tenchi and his team yelled out. Kiyone ran over and enveloped Tenchi in a hug quickly followed by Sasami who followed her example.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You won, but I still had Mihoshi on my team. We would have won if you would have traded Sasami."

"No way. I'm a member of team Tenchi." Sasami proclaimed

"Whatever. Team Ryoko is now disbanded and I'm going work on my tan." Ryoko snapped and headed off.

Sasami headed off to swim some more with Ayeka and Mihoshi. Tenchi walked over to his blanket and Kiyone followed him.

"Oof," Tenchi said as he plopped down.

"Tired?" Kiyone asked

"Just a little." He responded

Kiyone sat down behind him. She pulled him down onto her lap, and he sighed in contentment.

"Tenchi?" Kiyone called to him after a minute or two

"Hm." He responded

"Don't you have to go back to school soon?" Kiyone brought up the long forgotten subject

"Hum, yeah I do. I got one more year left. Starts in about a week. Why?" he told her

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you gone almost all day." She explained

"Why don't you fly me to school and pick me up in your ship." He suggested trying to sound serious

"You wish," she slapped his chest lightly, "Maybe I could get Washu to make me a car so I could drive you. I am old enough to drive on your planet right."

"That's not such a bad idea. Might be fun having my girlfriend driving me around," he agreed, "And of course your old enough, I can drive and you're older than me."

"Alright I'll talk to Washu about it later." Just as she finished that statement, a large amount of water was dumped on them. Tenchi spluttered and coughed. He jumped up and looked for the culprit. Spotting Ryoko trying to look innocent, he knew he'd found the guilty party, but the real shocker was that Sasami was the one holding the bucket next to her.

"Sasami, how could you." Tenchi asked in mock hurt

"It was Ryoko's idea." Sasami pointed the guilty finger at Ryoko

"Me. I didn't do anything." Ryoko denied

"Tenchi lets get'um." Kiyone commanded

"CHARGE." And the chase was on.

They ran around eventually getting Ayeka and Mihoshi mixed up in their odd game of tag. They finally came to a stopped when Nobuyuki announced it was time to leave. When they arrived home it was very dark and everyone went of to bed. Kiyone once again snuck into Tenchi's room.

"Good night Tenchi. I love you." She whispered into his ear

"I love you too Kiyone. Good night." Tenchi pulled her close as they drifted off to sleep

This chapter is slightly longer than my pervious ones. I think sending Tenchi back to school will give me new options. My idea bucket is really running low, so review, review, review.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi are anyone from his show, but I do own Setsuko, I guess

Its Always Been You

It is now the last day before Tenchi started his last year of school. He and Kiyone were sitting around the living room watching TV. Tenchi was flipping boredly through the channels, finding nothing particularly interesting. Of course this could be accounted to the fact that Kiyone was resting on his chest while slowly tracing imaginary lines on his chest. They didn't get to spend as much time together as they wanted because Tenchi still had other responsibilities around the house and training with his grandfather was still very important to him. Kiyone was also kept busy when she asked Washu to build her a car and Washu agreed, but she also had two conditions. One being that Kiyone was to help with the production, and the second was that Tenchi was to be her guinea pig for a few experiments. While Kiyone sought to say no, Tenchi put a hand on her shoulder and agreed. Now that the car was complete, it was a small, blue, sports car, and Tenchi's chores finished, the tired but happy couple was lounging on the sofa basting in the other's company. Setsuko popped her head in and called out to them.

"Tenchi dear, Kiyone it's time for dinner. Then off to bed for you Tenchi you have school in the morning." She reminded him in a motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am." Tenchi responded, and started to rise up. Kiyone whined in protest, but complied and rose to her feet first.

Together they walked in and sat down. Soon the rest of the household entered and they began eating.

"So Tenchi your last year of school starts tomorrow," Nobuyuki pointed out, "My boy graduating high school. I'm so proud."

"Come on dad. I haven't even started yet. And then I still got to go to college, if my grades are good enough." Tenchi stated

"Don't worry Tenchi I'm sure you'll have great grades." Kiyone assured her boyfriend

"I hope so." He tried to sound positive but he failed miserably

"TENCHI!" the rest of the table yelled simultaneously

Tenchi ducked his head and then went back to eating, everyone else quickly following suit. Later that night once the dishes were cleaned and put away, Tenchi was alone in his room going over everything he needed from the next day.

"Mmm, lets see," he thought out loud, "notebooks, pencils"

He went on to list the other standard school supplies. Kiyone walked into his room and went unnoticed since his back was to her. She heard him listing his things.

"Ride to school from beautiful girlfriend." Kiyone snuck in between his listings

"Yup I got that." Tenchi answered unknowingly

Kiyone sighed at his absent-mindedness. Tenchi turned around then and jumped in surprise when he saw Kiyone standing there.

"Kiyone how long were you standing there?" he asked

Kiyone giggled and walked up to him, "Just a few seconds."

Tenchi embrace her gently. He ran his hand through her slightly damp hair and Kiyone purred in delight. After a few seconds Kiyone pulled back a little and asked:

"So Tenchi will you still let me sleep with you now that you're starting school?"

"Why would I not?" he asked back to her

"Well I thought you might sleep better without me taking up your bed." She explained

"Of course you can still sleep in my bed with me. In fact I sleep better now that you're with me," Tenchi spoke as he plopped down on said bed, "Taking up all the room on my bed."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kiyone sounding angry

"What? I never said that. I don't think you fat. Besides didn't I already say I thought you had a great body." Tenchi quickly explained trying to sooth his seemingly enraged girlfriend

Kiyone instantly deflated and sprung onto Tenchi who toppled over onto his back with Kiyone lying on top of him. "I know, I was just testing you."

"Did I pass?" Tenchi questioned jokingly

"With flying colors." Kiyone answered as she snuggled down onto Tenchi's chest that was covered with only a thin white shirt. Kiyone herself was wearing a shorts and short sleeved pajama outfit. It was silky and Tenchi could not help but run his hands up and down her back. Once again massaging Kiyone proved to put her to sleep almost immediately. Tenchi laughed quietly and pulled the blanket over himself and his now sleeping love.

The next day Tenchi was awaken by his alarm clock. He reached over and groggily swatted at the offending electronic device. Finally silencing it, Tenchi tried to sit up only to realize he was pinned down. He saw that Kiyone was still lying on top of him, and he could not move as long as she stayed there.

"_I hate to wake her up but I got to get ready for school,_" Tenchi thought, "_How did she sleep through the alarm?_"

Reluctantly he reached up, grasped her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. Her eyes cracked open and she looked around briefly in confusion until she identified her location.

"Hey you need to start getting ready for school." Kiyone told Tenchi once she remembered what day it was. Tenchi's mouth dropped open a little, but he quickly recovered.

"Yeah well you're gonna have to get off me first, and you have to bring me so you had better get ready too." Kiyone agrees and they got up and started to get ready for school.

Walking down the stairs, Tenchi noted that Ryoko was sleep on the couch. He entered to kitchen to find Setsuko and Sasami working away on breakfast for the family.

"Good morning ladies," Tenchi greeted them

"Hey Tenchi. Did you know Miss Setsuko gets up even earlier than I do?" Sasami proclaimed

"Really now." Tenchi said sitting down to await his food.

"Where's Kiyone Tenchi dear? I thought she was bringing you to school." Setsuko asked while placing a plate in front of him

"I'm right here." Kiyone answered for Tenchi as she walked into the kitchen and sat next to Tenchi.

"Are you two ready to go?" Setsuko asked Tenchi and Kiyone

"Yes ma'am." They answered in unison

"Very good." Setsuko ruffled Tenchi's hair after she poured him some orange juice.

Tenchi scrambled to readjust his hair while Kiyone laughed openly at him.

"Oh you think it's funny huh?" Tenchi hissed

"Yeah I do." Kiyone responded in between fits of giggles.

Tenchi responded by reaching over and ruffed up Kiyone's hair.

"HEY!" Kiyone protested while pushing Tenchi's hand away from her hair

Now Tenchi laugh as Kiyone tried in vain to reassemble her hair in its proper place. Giving up, Kiyone huffed and went back to eating her breakfast.

After finishing their breakfast and saying goodbye to everyone, Tenchi and Kiyone loaded up in Kiyone's newly made car.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Tenchi asked nervously

"Of course I do. Washu taught me all about piloting these things." Kiyone state matter-of-factly

"Okay then lets go."

With that Kiyone started up the car, shifted into gear, stomped the gas pedal causing the car to fly out of the garage and onto the road. When Tenchi opened his eyes, he found that Kiyone was only driving slightly to fast and they were going in a straight down the road. To bad it was in the wrong lane.

"KIYONE GET IN THE OTHER LANE." Tenchi screamed in fear

"Huh, oh, okay." And Kiyone crossed over just in time to any oncoming traffic

Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over to see that Kiyone looked like she had been driving her whole life. Kiyone sat in the driver's seat relaxed. She had her elbow resting out the window. All she needed were a pair of sunglasses and she'd really look like a earth driver.

"_Well she had been flying space ships. I imagine a car would be simple for her._" Tenchi though to himself

They drove along in relative silence since Tenchi was giving her directions and Kiyone was doing her best to memorize them so she could get home and come back for Tenchi later in the afternoon.

"Now just turn left right here and bingo there's my school." Tenchi directed. As they turned the corner Kiyone the school, bustling with students who'd already arrived.

Kiyone pulled up in front of the rather large building and looked at Tenchi. He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her goodbye.

"See ya later." Tenchi spoke after they broke apart

"Yes goodbye Tenchi. I love you." Kiyone proclaimed

"I love you too." Tenchi responded and exited the car

Tenchi stood there and watched as she blew him a final farewell kiss, and then drove off. He turned around and headed towards his destination. Suddenly he was surrounded bye a group of people blocking off his path. Tenchi looked up and immediately recognized the faces of his friends.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Tenchi greeted them

"Don't play innocent with us Tenchi," one of them ordered, "Who was that girl we saw drop you off. She was so hot."

Tenchi felt a tinge of jealousy surge through him but he answered politely, "That was my girlfriend, Kiyone Makibi."

"How the heck did you hook up with such a gorgeous girl." Another asked

Tenchi responded with a small amount of annoyance in his voice, "She was the daughter of a friend of my aunt's. She introduced us and we really hit it off." Using the story he and Kiyone had come up with in anticipation of this exact occasion.

"Really now. How come she didn't get down with you?"

"She doesn't go to school. She graduated already."

"Oh dating an older woman Tenchi. You dog." One of his friends proclaimed as he patted Tenchi on the back

"But what about Yukia?" another boy pointed out

"What about her?" Tenchi asked in confusion

"Well everyone knows she has the hots for you. We all thought you two would get together during the summer." The guy explained

"Well Kiyone and I are together and that's not going to change. There's nothing anyone are anything can do about it." Tenchi informed his friends as he started to walk into the school. They all followed him and continued to shoot questions about Kiyone at him. He answered them all with practiced ease, except one.

"So Tenchi are you guys having sex together."

"Why would you think that?" Tenchi tried to side step the obvious

"You said that she lives with you. One can only assume the obvious."

"Well we're not, so don't _assume_ anything." Tenchi responded bluntly

"Right, right. Sorry about that." He apologized and bowed slightly over and over

"It's okay. Lets just go to class already." Tenchi commanded and the others quickly followed suit

Finally arriving at his first block class, and having separated from all but one of his friends, Tenchi sat down and prepared for class. Someone down in the seat on his right. His friend, Amagasaki Kazuhiko, was on his left so he didn't pay much attention to it. All of a sudden someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and had to suppress a groan when he saw who it was who had tapped him.

"Hey there Tenchi." It was Yukia

"Um, Hi." Tenchi greeted her.

"So Tenchi where's your girlfriend?" she asked trying to only sound curious, and failing

"She's probably at work by now, she doesn't go to school." Tenchi guessed by now Kiyone and Mihoshi would have started their patrol

"Really now, did she drop out?"

"No, she graduated already." He held back the urge to summon his light hawk wings

"So she's older than you. Tenchi wouldn't you prefer a girl your age." She asked obviously

"NO I prefer Kiyone. She's perfect. AND." Tenchi was about to go on a rampage but was interrupted by Amagasaki.

"TENCHI would you mind switching seats with me, mine feels a little to small." He asked

"Sure no problem Amagasaki." He rose from his seat and traded with Amagasaki

"Thanks Tenchi. This one is much better." He thanked Tenchi

"No problem," Tenchi then added quietly, "and thanks man, I owe you one."

"Forget about it my friend." Amagasaki replied

The rest of the class went off without a hitch. Amagasaki blocked any and all attempts of Yukia to flirt with Tenchi, and Tenchi concentrated on his work.

I'm sorry I took so long to update. I needed some time to rest my poor exhausted brain. I'd like to thank all my reviewers whole-heartedly, a speciously bizoitnott, White-Crystal-Emerald-Dragon, and Mordamir. I'll try t update again as quickly as possible.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi are the girls. I own Yukia but I don't want her, so feel free to take her off my hands.

  
Its Always Been You

It was now lunchtime for Tenchi. He was seated with Amagasaki and few other guys. Yukia attempted to get Tenchi to sit with her, but he brushed her off with a simple 'No thanks' and walked away.

"Man I can't believe you blew off Yukia like that." One of his friends exclaimed

"Yeah man. How can you just ignore one of the hottest girls at school?" another asked

"I told you guys," Tenchi began, "I already have a girlfriend and I love her very much."

"Man she must really be hot for you to turn down Yukia."

"Yukia doesn't even begin to compare, but that's not the only reason I love her. She has a great personality too." Tenchi explained

"Yeah, but the body helps, huh." Amagasaki said elbowing Tenchi.

Tenchi just smiled and went back to eating his food. Lunch ended and everyone headed off to his or her next class. Tenchi entered his classroom and looked around for and empty seat. There were two left. One happened to be next to Yukia, and he had no friends to switch with him. The other was the teacher's desk, which he was very tempted to take. Resigning himself to his fate, Tenchi sighed and went take his seat.

"Hey there, Tenchi." Yukia sang

Tenchi nodded.

"Looks like I finally got you all to myself." She spoke

Resisting the urge to call upon the light-hawk wings, Tenchi nodded again. Yukia smiled in what she thought was victory, and then turned to the teacher who finally arrived and had begun class.

Sometime later, class was winding down when the teacher called everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, I got a group project for you," he was met by groans, "Now your partners well be the person sitting to your, um, left for these rows, and right for the other rows."

Tenchi acquired a look of horror. He slowly looked over to his left and there was Yukia smiling broadly at him. Tenchi dropped his head in defeat and cursed his fate again.

"Projects will be due in three days so you'd better get started." The teacher said as he handed out papers with instructions. Just then the bell rang and the students scattered.

Tenchi was standing beside the gate awaiting Kiyone's arrival. He was contemplating his new predicament. How was he going to explain why Yukia was coming over to his home, and working closely with him on a school project. If that wasn't bad enough, he had to go to her house the next day to finish it.

"_I can't seem to win no matter what happens._" Tenchi thought in defeat.

Although the project was simple, they were to make timeline showing the progression of Japanese Literature, accomplishing it and keeping Kiyone from killing either Yukia or himself or both.

"_This is so not fair. I finally choose a girl and now the gods throw something new at me._" Tenchi sighed again; he seemed to be doing that a lot today. Just then he heard a car horn and looked up to Kiyone smiling and waving at him. Suddenly his problems seemed less important, as he approached her car with a big smile on his face.

"Hey there handsome." Kiyone greeted him once sat down

"Who me?" Tenchi asked jokingly pointing at his face

"No that guy over there." Kiyone spoke with sarcasm, which Tenchi didn't pick up

"What guy, where?" Tenchi asked in all seriousness, turning around to glare at said guy

"No you silly. I was talking about you." Kiyone giggled. She reached over and grasped Tenchi's hand

Tenchi blushed sheepishly and squeezed her hand. Kiyone laughed one more time then drove off back towards there home. Tenchi spent the entire ride coming up with ways to explain Yukia's certain arrival at their house.

The sun was now gone from the sky. Tenchi was sitting outside reviewing afternoon's events. All in all things weren't quite as bad as he thought they could have been. The one good about it was that Yukia couldn't pull any moves on him at all since all the girls, including Kiyone, were in the living room watching her every move under the guise of helping Tenchi with his homework. To say Yukia was nervous was an understatement. She was practically sweating from the girl's intense glares. No only that, but Ryo-ohki was on Tenchi's shoulder and would growl if she got to close. Tenchi suddenly chuckled at the memory of Yukia's entrance.

Flashback Knock, Knock, Knock

_Ryoko glide over to the door to see who was there. When she opened it a strange girl was standing there._

"_Who are you?" Ryoko asked rudely_

"_Hi I'm Yukia. I'm here to see Tenchi." She responded_

"_What exactly do you want with Tenchi?" Ryoko snapped now on the defensive_

"_Well we have a homework assignment to work on together." Yukia answered wondering who this weird girl could be_

_Just then Kiyone passed by, and Yukia recognized her immediately. When she gasped in surprise, Kiyone turned and saw her. She threw her a hard stare._

"_What are you doing here?" The shrieked in unison_

_Ryoko raised an eyebrow, "Oh this should be fun." She whispered to herself_

"_I live here. What's your excuse?" Kiyone said first taking a threatening step forward_

"_I'm here to do a; WAIT a minute, you live here. As in with Tenchi here." Yukia yelped_

_The exchange drew the attention of the rest of the household, including Tenchi who hid at the top of the stairs once he saw who was there. As Setsuko, Sasami, and Ayeka emerged from the kitchen, Mihoshi and Washu came out of Washu's lab. Yukia looked around at all the women now present._

"_W-what's going on here? Who are all of you?" She demanded_

"_They are my family," Tenchi answered as he descended the stairs_

"_That's Ryoko next to you." Ryoko snorted_

"_Over there is Mihoshi and Washu." They both nodded and said hello_

"_Ayeka and her little sister Sasami are there," he pointed out next, "And that' s my soon-to-be step mother, Setsuko." _

"_Hello." Ayeka and Sasami greeted simultaneously_

"_Hello there dear," Setsuko said kindly_

"_Of course you all ready know my girlfriend, Kiyone." Tenchi walked over to said girl and put his arm around her_

_Yukia looked slightly flustered, but responded as politely as possible._

End Flashback

"What are you doing out here by yourself." A soft voice broke him out of his thoughts

"Just thinking over the days events." Tenchi answered as Kiyone sat down next to him

"Humph. I have half a mind to put and arrest warrant out on that girl and then take her in myself." Kiyone threatened

"Haha, you would really do that just to get rid of a girl who's after your boyfriend." Tenchi stated more than asked

"Of course," she verbalized, "A rival wants you, and since your mine, I'll do everything in my power to keep you."

"No need to worry about losing me to someone else. I'm in love with you and only you. But I'll make you a deal." Tenchi said

"And what would that be?"

"You get to arrest any girl who flirts with me as long as I get to beat up any guy who tries putting the moves on you," he proposed

"Hhmm. That sounds good. It's a deal." Kiyone leaned over and sealed their deal with a kiss

"But what I'm I going to do about tomorrow?" Tenchi asked, as they broke apart

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you're supposed to go to her house. Are you sure I can't go with you?" Kiyone pleaded giving Tenchi her best pouting face

"Sorry, but how about I bring Ryo-ohki to protect me." He suggested

"I guess that'll work. Ryo-ohki can keep that girl at a safe distance. I'll just have to talk to her before you leave, make sure she knows to watch out for you." Kiyone said

She then stood up and held her hand out to Tenchi. He took it and rose up as well. Together they went back inside and headed up to Tenchi's room. Kiyone went off to the bathroom while Tenchi awaited her in his room. After a few seconds someone knock at his door and he let him or her in.

"Hey there son." It was Nobuyuki

"Hi dad." Tenchi replied

"Hey Tenchi how about you and Kiyone quite all this sneaking around and we just move her into your room already." His dad voiced to him

"W-what are you saying?" Tenchi blurted out

"Move your girlfriend in here with you. She sneaks in here to sleep with you as it is. Why not just have her move in permanently?" Nobuyuki spoke

"Well if she wants to, I'll ask her."

"Oh you know she'll say yes." Nobuyuki joked

"Alright, alright. Now move out the way so she can come in."

"What, oh"

"Hi Mr. Masaki. And that sounds like a great idea. I'll start moving in tomorrow." Kiyone said as she moved past him and joined Tenchi on his bed.

"HAHA, that's great. Well goodnight you two." With that Nobuyuki turned around and headed to his own room and object of affection

"What a great idea your father had huh?" Kiyone said as she leaned back against Tenchi's chest.

"Um are you sure about this?" he retorted

"About sharing your room, of course I am. I hope someday we'll a whole house all to ourselves." She told Tenchi as he stroked her hair

"Yeah, just you and me." Tenchi had a far off look on his face

"And our children." Kiyone looked at him for a reaction

It took a few seconds, but when the statement sunk in Tenchi jumped in shock, "C-C-C-, WHat?"

"Well Tenchi when we get married and have our own home, I want kids." Kiyone informed him

Tenchi calmed down and regained his voice, "Oh, okay sure. After we get married. Yeah kids that would be great."

"How many should we have?" she asked

"As many as you want Kiyone." Tenchi answered honestly

"Twelve."

"Sure, TWELVE." He blurted out

"Just joking. How about three or four." She wrapped her arms around his neck

"Whew, yeah that sounds good," Tenchi sighed in relief, "But if you really want twelve I guess we could go for it."

"No, no," Kiyone shook her head vigorously, "But I do want a big family someday."

"Bigger than the one we got now." Tenchi joked

"Oh you know what I mean. But hey at least our kids will have lots of aunts." Kiyone said

"Yeah to spoil them rotten. We can't let them hang out with Ryoko too much." Tenchi pointed out

"I think Mihoshi should have the minimal amount of contact as possible." Kiyone declared

"We'll worry about that later first let's get some sleep." Tenchi suggested

Kiyone nodded and yawned. Tenchi lied down and she rested next to him with her arm wrapped tightly around him.

"So Washu this little thing will let me see and hear whatever Tenchi's doing?" Kiyone was in Washu's lab early in the morning before Tenchi had even awoken yet

"Of course it will. All you have to do is get Tenchi to swallow it." Washu confirmed and handed Kiyone what appeared to be a small red pill.

"That's great, thank you so much." Kiyone smiled brightly and exited her room to get back to Tenchi

Back in Tenchi's room, Kiyone had just reentered as Tenchi was beginning to stir. She quickly resumed her position as he rolled over to put his arm around her. Suddenly she had an idea, and she popped the pill/camera into her mouth. Kiyone then leaned over and gave Tenchi a passionate kiss. He responded even in his sleep, and when his mouth opened, Kiyone passed the pill to him. Tenchi promptly swallowed the foreign object and cracked his eyes open.

"Did I just swallow somethin?" Tenchi asked still heavy with sleep

"I don't see what. Maybe my tongue." Kiyone offered

Tenchi laughed, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and sat up.

"I suppose I should start getting ready for school. Be back in a few minutes." Tenchi kiss Kiyone once more and left to do what he set out to do

"Well Miss Yukia," Kiyone spat the name as if it were vile tasting, "if you put so much as one hand on my Tenchi, I'll make sure you never see another man again."

Thank you to all my reviewers. I sincerely apologize for the delay. I actually forgot about it a while, but wehn a remembered I quickly pulled together a chapter from the ideas floating around in my head. Once again Thank you for the reviews and all future reviews. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did do you think I be writing about it.

Its Always Been You

"Oh boy here we go again." Sighed Tenchi as he entered his last class of the day.

"Yoo hoo, Tenchi over here." Yukia called out as Tenchi slowly walked towards his cursed seat.

"_I'd gladly trade with any of you guys._" He thought, but alas the teacher said that their seats were permanent.

As Tenchi sat down, Yukia smiled broadly at him, "So Tenchi you remembered you have to come to my house today to finish our project?"

"Of course." Tenchi stated dryly

"Maybe after we're done you could stay and hang out for a while." She suggested

To that Tenchi bristled slightly, but spoke calmly, "I'm sorry but I'm really needed at home as soon as possible."

Yukia opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as the teacher called for everyone's attention. Tenchi was lucky because this was a very busy class that required all your time to not fall behind, thus leaving no room for Yukia's advances.

After class was over and everyone was dismissed, Tenchi headed for the gate to await Kiyone. There waiting for him was Ryo-ohki. She hopped up onto his shoulder and mewed in hello. Tenchi scratched her head and continued to wait. Only as Yukia approached him did he realize his mistake.

"Come Tenchi. Don't tell me you forgot I was driving us over to my place."

"Oh yeah, must've slipped my mind." He responded as he followed her.

"What's that thing doing here?" Yukia asked nervously

"Oh Ryo-ohki followed me to school today and I made her wait here for me so I could take her home." Tenchi answered

Since Yukia lived in the city, it didn't take long to reach her home, fortunately for Tenchi.

Entering her house Yukia called out, "MOM, I'm home."

"Hello, Yukia," Tenchi turned to his right at the sound's origin to see a young women appear before him, "Oh whose you cute little friend?"

Tenchi blushed a little but answered, "Um Hello, My name's Tenchi Masaki."

"Hello there, Tenchi. I'm Yukia's mother."

"Come on Tenchi let's get started. We'll be up in my room mom." Yukia announced and led they way deeper into her domicile

"Okay, but leave the door open. I don't want any funny business you two." Yukia's mother ordered

"_Yukia wishes._" Tenchi thought disdainfully

"_I wish._" Yukia thought wistfully

After a couple hours, and many attempts by Yukia to get past Tenchi's Ryo-ohki defense system, the project was completed.

"Well then I guess we're done. I'd better head on home now." Tenchi said trying to conceal his excitement about finally leaving.

"You don't have to go," Yukia pleaded, "I'm sure my mom would let you stay for dinner."

"Um, well, I really have chores at home that need doing." He said not totally lying

"OH Tenchi you're staying for dinner, aren't you?" Yukia's mom asked from the door

"I'm sorry but I really need to go home. Plus I got to get Ryo-ohki home to Sasami."

"My what a cute little pet. What did you say she was again?"

"A cabbit. She kind a like a rabbit and a cat mixed."

"Well I'm sure I could feed her too if that's the problem." Yukia's mom offered

"AH, um" but Tenchi was interrupted

HONK, HONK

"Oh my, now who come that be?" Yukia's mom walked over to a window a looked out it, "It's a women in a blue sports car. She's very pretty, and has lovely blue hair too."

"Kiyone." Tenchi breathed in relief. His savior had arrived and now he could return home and finally relax

"You know her Tenchi?" she asked

"Yeah mom, she's Tenchi girlfriend. Must be here to pick him up," Yukia answered for him, "How'd she know when we'd be finished." Yukia looked at Tenchi expectantly

"Psychic connection," Tenchi joked, "Or just very lucky" he shrugged his shoulders and started for the exit

"His girlfriend, huh. Too bad," Yukia's mom spoke after he had exited the room

"Tell me about it. He doesn't even notice other girls, even me." Yukia complained, "Plus that stupid rabbit thingy won't let anyone else near him besides Kiyone."

"Well dear if you really like him, you'll have to try harder." Her mom advised

"Easier said than done. He's got a whole household of people just as defensive as Ryo-whatever."

"I'm positive you'll think of something."

"I hope, mom."

2 Hours Earlier at the Masaki Residence

"Wow this is great Washu, I can see everything inside her room and hear what their saying." Kiyone exclaimed

"I know. The device emits a magnetic field that transmits everything in a fifteen-foot radius of Tenchi's body. I'm such a genius." Washu laughed as her little puppets appeared and continued to praise her

But Kiyone wasn't listening. She became engrossed with the monitor as she survived Tenchi and THAT girl. Kiyone had to smirk when Ryo-ohki kept her at least two feet away from her Tenchi.

"_Good job Ryo-ohki. I'll get you a big carrot as a reward,_" She thought

Kiyone remained glued to the screen the entire time they were working. She would hiss and glare whenever Yukia would flirt or try to touch Tenchi, just looking at him would make Kiyone's eyes narrow slightly.

Somewhere along the line Ryoko and Ayeka had come in. They saw Kiyone went over to see what had captured her attention so completely.

"What's this Kiyone?" Ryoko asked going straight to the point

"Uh-huh," Kiyone grunted

"Hey Kiyone. Are you with us," Ayeka question, "Why is lord Tenchi on that screen and is that that girl who was here yesterday?"

"Uh-huh."

"Its my newest invention. A magnetic field emitted for whose body that acts as a camera." Washu explained then went into another self-gratifying proclamation of her own genius.

"Hey Ayeka I'll bet you my chores that Kiyone tries to attack the screen." Ryoko challenged

"You don't do you chores as it is, Ryoko." Ayeka pointed out

"Okay fine, if you win I'll do my chores and yours."

"What happens if you win? I already do your share of the work."

"Um, how about you, um, do my nails for a week." Ryoko said

"Well that's not so bad," Ayeka thought out loud

"My TOE nails." Ryoko explains

"WHAT!" Ayeka yelled but she thought about it, "Alright but the same goes for you."

"Deal."

And with that they shook hands and the bet was made. Kiyone of course was obvious to all around her. She watched as Tenchi diligently work on the homework while Yukia only paid half her attention to the project and the other half on Tenchi. But with Ryo-ohki running interference and Tenchi's loyalty Kiyone totally ruined her plans. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Tenchi announced that they were finished.

Kiyone jumped up from her seat and gasped.

"Oh yeah here it comes." Ryoko said in anticipation

"I need to get over there fast. WASHU." Kiyone yelled out the ran off in search of said genius inventor

"Ah, damn-it." Ryoko complain. She slowly turned her head over to Ayeka.

Ayeka look at Ryoko with a huge triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"Well Ryoko, lets go. My feet are waiting."

Ayeka glided out the room with Ryoko trailing behind hunched over in defeat.

Meanwhile Kiyone had finally succeeded in locating Washu.

"Washu I need to get over to that girl's house now." Kiyone blurted out the second she had Washu's attention

"Well then, Kiyone, you know that red button in your car I told you not to push?" Washu asked

"So push it." Kiyone guess

"NO, that button blows up the thing. Now if you push the blue button next to it you'll activate the cars warp drive allowing it almost instantaneously jump from one location to another. Just put it these coordinates and ZAP you're there." Washu explained and handed Kiyone a slip of paper

"But how did you?" Kiyone started to ask

"I know everything. I'm a genius remember." Washu pointed out

"Great, thanks Washu." And ZAP Kiyone was gone

"Young love, it's a beautiful thing," Washu looked out the window since she was in the kitchen when Kiyone cornered her. Outside she noticed Nobuyuki and Setsuko walking towards the shrine arm-in-arm, "I guess a new love isn't that bad either."

Kiyone literately hopped into her car and started it up. She then pressed the blue button, careful to avoid the red one, and a small screen popped up.

"PLEASE SPEAK DESTINATION COORIDINATES." A voice command

"_Wow voice activated_." Kiyone thought as she spoke them

"DESTINATION COMFIRMED, buckle you seat belt." A squeaky voice obviously Washu's blurted out

"Knowing Washu maybe I SHOUUULLLDDD," Kiyone reached out from her belt but screamed as the car shot forward and ZAP disappeared with a spark of light.

Only to reappear in another spark right in front of that girl's house.

"WHOA, now that's useful." Kiyone said

Kiyone then honk the horn a few times. A second later movement in a window caught Kiyone's attention and she saw a woman look at her through it. Then she pulled back in a Kiyone waited for Tenchi's arrival.

After a minute or two the front door opened and Tenchi stepped out, Ryo-ohki on his shoulder, with Yukia in tow. Kiyone watched as Tenchi bid her farewell and she nodded her head agreeing with whatever he said. Tenchi then turned and started towards Kiyone with a huge smile slowly developing on his face. Kiyone looked over his shoulder and notice that Yukia was glaring her. Boy if looks could only kill, Kiyone would bury her in a heartbeat. Instead Kiyone merely smiled and, when Tenchi finally got in the car, leaned over to give Tenchi a chaste kiss on the lips, which he returned fully.

"Man I have I missed you." Tenchi confessed

"Heheh, I missed you too." Kiyone repeated

BANG, the sound of a door being slammed rang through their ears. The newly reunited couple looked to that Yukia had reentered her house, apparently angered.

"Wonder what's her problem." Kiyone laughed

"You I would imagine." Tenchi said chuckling softly

"Well ready to go home?" Kiyone asked

"Yes please!" Tenchi sighed heavily and slouched down into his seat.

"Ow, my poor baby," She cooed "Are you okay"

"I will be now that I'm with you" he smiled wistfully at her and reached over to grasp her hand

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you once we get home." Kiyone promised

"I look forward to it. Say did you finish moving into my room?" Tenchi questioned

"Actually yes. And you'll never believed who helped me." She said

"Who?"

"Ryoko." Kiyone answered simply

"You're right I don't believe you." Tenchi spoke thinking it had been Setsuko

"I know I didn't believe it at first either. She popped up while I was moving and offered to help." Kiyone explained

"I wonder why she did that." Tenchi thought out loud

"She said it was her way of apologizing for almost attacking me." Kiyone filled him in

"I guess she finally accepted us huh,"

"Yeah maybe." Kiyone went silent

"Hey what's the matter?" Tenchi asked worriedly

"Oh its nothing to worry about now." she assured him

"Now," he stressed

"When the time comes I'll let you know its time to worry." Kiyone reassured him

"Okay Kiyone, but if anything's bothering you, you can always talk to me." Tenchi told her sappily

"Oh Tenchi I know, and the same goes for you. If anything ever bugs you I'll take care of it." Kiyone informed him

"Well how about?" Tenchi left the rest unsaid

"Oh her, I know just what to do with her. She won't bother you much longer." Kiyone said

They made small talk the entire way home where they proceeded to laze around the house. Tenchi and Kiyone even watch a few TV shows with the rest of the girls.

I am really sorry for the really long delay. BUT I had a good reason for going on unannounced hiatus. Right after I posted Chapter Eight I got my hands on two new video games, Lunar 2 and Inuyasha Secret of the Cursed Mask, and as stated in my profile I love video games, so I beat both of them and now I'm ready to write, I think. And a humongous THANK YOU to you all who reviewed.

**S.S. Shadow**: I already read both your stories and enjoyed them both immensely.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi and any of the other girls.

Its Always Been You

It was a quite Saturday afternoon. Tenchi was at the shrine, sweeping while Ryo-ohki played near bye only causing more leaves to appear for Tenchi to sweep away. Nobuyuki and Setsuko had headed out to town earlier in the day for unknown reasons, Tenchi assumed wedding preparations. The majority of the girls were back at the house. The only ones not present were Kiyone and Mihoshi, who were called away on GP business. Yes all was peaceful at the Masaki household, or at least as peaceful as a house were six alien girls and three humans lived.

"_Peaceful_," Tenchi thought, "_is the house not being blow up_,"

Tenchi continued to sweep ritualistically, finally making some real progress now that Ryo-ohki had departed in search of Sasami or food, or both. He looked to see a small shape streaking across the sky. Thinking it was simply Kiyone and Mihoshi returning, he continued his tedious work. Had Tenchi watched a few seconds longer he would have seen a second shape racing behind the first.

Meanwhile a small one-man ship landed almost silently in the outskirts of the shrine. A black-cloaked figure emerged from the cockpit and surveyed its surrounding. Realizing its pursuers would be upon it shortly; it quickly dashed off towards the shrine it had seen it hopes of hiding. Nearing the edge of the forest it spied a human boredly sweeping the grounds. Slowly it pulled out a small laser gun and silently moved in towards its target.

Tenchi, lost deeply in thought, never sensed the approaching danger. He swept obviously until a small whirling sound like Kiyone's gun when charged, was emitted behind him. Tenchi stiffened and mentally cursed his carelessness.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tenchi asked surprisingly calm

"Who I am is none of your business boy," an harsh male voice spoke, "As to what I want: well, I guess you could say an escape."

"An escape from what." Tenchi asked trying to stall for a plan or help whichever came first

"The galaxy police bitchs that are chasing me." He hissed

Tenchi stiffened again but this time out of anger, but he pushed his fury down and spoke to the man again, "So what does holding me at gun point do,"

"Well you see when those officers get here in a few seconds, I'm gonna use you as a shield to get in a ship and back off this rock." The man explained

Just then Kiyone and Mihoshi appeared on the scene and they gasped in horror.

"Tenchi," Kiyone whispered, then yelled out, "Let Tenchi go Ojie."

"Oh I see you know this young man, detective," Ojie chuckled, "That just makes him all the better shield."

"YOU slime." Kiyone spat at him

"Now, now. Don't offend they man holding your little boyfriend hostage," he said, "Now I want you to disarm your guns, and give me the control key for your ship."

Kiyone locked gazes with Tenchi who nodded almost unnoticeably. She then disarmed her weapons and pulled out the control cube for the ship.

"Good now toss it here." Ojie instructed

Kiyone did as she was told.

"Perfect. Now I'm going to shoot your little friend here and take my leave."

Kiyone eyes widened in terror, and watched as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Ojie squeezed the trigger, and a bright flash exploded from the barrel. With perfect timing, Tenchi moved to the side, spun around, and smashed his broom handled into his captor's head. Ojie was flung a few feet away, his gun clattered to the ground.

"TENCHI." Kiyone screamed and bolted over to him.

He appeared undamaged until he winced and grabbed his side, collapsed to the ground. Kiyone was immediately upon him and pulled his head on to her lap.

"Oh my god, Tenchi what's the matter?" Kiyone asked in concern

"He just nicked me." Tenchi responded then winced again

"Were'd he hit you?" she demanded

Tenchi signed and pointed at the left side of his stomach. Kiyone looked over and saw his shirt had been torn away and a nasty gash was present.

"Its nothing, really." Tenchi coughed out

"This is nothing. Tenchi I'd hate to see what you think is something," Kiyone said, "Now hold still while I wrap it."

Kiyone looked around for something to use as a bandage. Tenchi noticing her frantic search pointed at his already ruined shirt. Kiyone smiled down at him knowing he meant to use his shirt. She ripped a rather large pieace off and began to warpped it around Tenchi's stomach. Once she was satisfied, Kiyone looked over to see Mihoshi who was standing over the downed Ojie.

"Don't worry Kiyone, I already handcuffed him and called a ship to come and take him away." Mihoshi told her partner

"Good job Mihoshi." Kiyone then turned her attention back to Tenchi

"We need to get you to a hospital." She spoke quietly to him

"Really? Well I'd better get going down the stairs," Tenci attempted to stand, succeeding in only causing himself pain, "Ouch."

"Don't you even think about it. I'll carry you down." Tenchi started to point out that she may not be able to lift him, but quickly remembered who his girlfriend was, just tried not to move to much.

Kiyone picked him up with little trouble, and quickly started to to deceased the stairs. She made sure that Mihoshi was watching over the bastard that shot her boyfriend, moved as fast as she could now the stairway. Kiyone shuffled down to the house in record time and kicked the door in, alerting everyone inside the something was up.

Ryoko appearing first on the scene asked, "What's up Kiyone."

In the same instant that Kiyone answered with, "We need to get Tenchi to a hospital." everyone else walked into the room.

Washu thinking the quickest commanded Kiyone to use her car to warp him there, then all the other girls realized that to need a hospital visit Tenchi must be injuried proceeded to run over to him in Kiyone's arms. But Kiyone had no idea of letting them fret over him. She quickly raced back out the door, and over to her car, being followed by the rest of the house. She quickly, but gently, placed Tenchi in the passenger seat and hopped into the driver's.

"Mr. Masaki, Ms. Setsuko get in." Kiyone commanded and was quickly obeyed, they must have return earlier than expected.

"What about us?" Sasami questioned, panic clearly sounded in her voice

"We'll wait here, and Kiyone will returned for us later." Washu spoke being the calmest

Kiyone didn't give the slightest clue that she heard. She started the car, put in the location of the nearest hospital and ZAP, the car was gone.

And ZAP the car reapeared in front of a large mostly white building. By the grace of god(or the author) nobody was around at the time see the magical car. Tehy group brought Tenchi into the hospital and had the nurse call for a strectcher. Kiyone, Nobuyuki, and Setsuko followed it until they were directed to go into the waiting room.

Once the doors were closed, Nobuyuki demanded to know what happened from Kiyone.

"Well it happen like this," Kiyone the retold the story of how Ojie out ran them to Earth and tried to use Tenchi as a shield.

"Then Tenchi spun around and bashed his head with his broom. I thought Tenchi was okay, but he drop to the ground and I brought him down to the house." Kiyone finished, "I hope Tenchi will be okay."

"Don't worry dear, Tenchi will be just fine." Setsuko wrapped an arm around the distraught girls shoulders.

"Thanks. I know he'll be okay. It's just I can't help but feel responsible for what happened." Kiyone admitted

"Now why would you think that?" Nobuyuki asked

"If I would have only stopped that bastard from reaching the planet, Tenchi wouldn't have been hurt." she looked on the verge on crying

"Come now, Do honestly believe that Tenchi blames you for what happened," Tenchi's father spoke, "If he blames anyone it would be himself for letting that guy seek up on him."

"Maybe your right. Tenchi's usually a lot more observant than that." Kiyone felt a little better

The three sat around waiting, with only Setsuko and Nobuyuki making conversation. When a man in a white coat walked out the double doors, Kiyone jumped to her feet and the other two stood up as well and apporached the doctor.

"Are you the family of the boy who was just brought in?" he asked

"We're his parents," Nobuyuki answered, Setsuko had a small smile grace her lips upon hearing that

"Good news is, he will be fine. Your son didn't lose too much blood, and the injury is all sewed up." He reported

"Can we see him?" Kiyone asked

"You are his sister." the doctor implied

Kiyone flushed a little in anger but lucky Nobuyuki covered for her, "Yes she is," Kiyone looked at Mr. Masaki in confusion

"Very well follow me." with that the doctor turned and lead them down the hall and inot a room with a single bed and Tenchi lying in it.

"I'll leave you to your visit," and the doctor walked away.

Kiyone shot over to the bed side grasped Tenchi's hand, "Tenchi thank god your all right."

"Take it easy Kiyone. I told you it was nothing serious," Tenchi then noticed his dad and future mother, "Dad, Ms. Setsuko."

"Oh, Tenchi dear, how are you feeling." Setsuko asked as she patted his hair

"I'm okay, Ma'am." he responded

"In any pain m'boy?" Nobuyuki asked coming up beside Setsuko

"A little in my side dad." Tenchi relied to his father

Tnehci contiued to reassure them that he was fine unitl Kiyone directed a question at Nobuyuki.

"Why'd you tell the doctor that I was Tenchi's sister?" Kiyone asked glaring slightly

"Well they usually only allow family in here." he explained

"You told them she was my sister." Tenchi's comment fell on deaf ears

"Why not tell him I'm his finacee." Tenchi blushed unnoticed

"I'm afraid Tenchi's a little too young to be engaged here on Earth." his father said

"Really well how old is acceptable?" Kiyone asked innocently

"At least out of high school." Setsuko told her joining the conversation

"And Tenchi only got one last year left right?" she asked

"Yes, but then he migh tgo to college as well."

"College? Even more school then," she sighed, "What to you want to go to college for Tenchi?"

"Um, well," Tenchi spluttered being caught off guard, "I guess for architecture. I like to design things."

"Just like his father," Setsuko said proudly

"Um, say, Tenchi, what will you do if I get called away from the planet?" Kiyone asked looking deep into his eyes

"What do you mean, like parmenantly?" Tenchi questioned nervously

"Yeah. I can't stay posted here forever. Eventually I will get reasigned, most proably back to my home planet." She told him

"Tenchi will just have to go with you now won't he." Nobuyuki exclaimed

"I-I will?" Tenchi studdered

"Of course. Don't tell me you won't go with her." he gave Tenchi a hard look

"Of course I will. I'd go with Kiyone to the ends of the universe." Tenchi told his father with squeezing Kiyone hand.

Kiyone loked down at Tenchi, the desire to kiss him clearly written all over her face.

"You'd really let him go with me Mr. Masaki?" Kiyone asked unbelievingly, still looking at Tenchi

"Sure. I could never keep Tenchi and you apart." he said

Setsuko noticed the younger couples need to be alone, so she suggested that she and Nobuyuki go call home and let the other girls what Tenchi's status is.

"That's a great idea,:" he said, "Let's go find that doctor too, and asked him how long Tenchi is going to be kept here."

With that they walked out the door. Once the door closed, Kiyone immediatly caputered Tenchi's lips with her own. It was a powerful kiss meant to show her love for him, which he eagerly returned. Kiyone worked her tongue inot his mouth and dominated his own , but TEnchi quickly fought back, causing Kiyone to moan in pleasure.Breaking apart with a gasp to breath, Kiyone cupped Tenchi's face with her hand.

"I'm so sorry I let you get hurt." She said suddenly

"What! It's not your fault, Kiyone." Tenchi soothed, running his hand through her hair, "It's my fault for letting my guard down in the first place."

Kiyone smiled at him for a second, then her face harden and she asked him, "And what, may I ask, had you so distracted?"

Sensing where this was going, Tenchi sought to soothe his love, "I was caught daydreaming about you, Kiyone."

Her glare disappeared in a flash, and she locked lips with Tenchi again. This is where Nobuyuki found them as he made his reentrance. He looked down upon his son and future daughter-in-law with a mischevious grin on his face.

"UN-um." causing the two to jmup apart, blushing heavily, "Well I talked to the doctor, and he said that we can bring Tenchi home now, if someone will be there 24/7 to talk care of him. And with the squad of girls we got at home, I like he'll be taken well care of."

"That's great dad. I don't like hospitals too much." Tenchi confessed

"Haha, well let's get you in this wheelchair, down to the car, and back home." Setsuko chimed in walking into the room with said wheelchair

Drivng home the old fashion way, they arrived a little after nightfall. Tenchi was wheeled in and swarmed by the rest of the family. He was bombarded with question after question. What happened? Are you okay? You not gonna die or you?

"What? Of course not, Sasami?" Tenchi rested his hand on the little girls head. The questions ceased and the household watched as Tenchi assured the youngest occupant he would survive

"Are you sure Tenchi?" She asked him with watery eyes

"Positive. Look I'm all patched up," he said lightly patting his bandaged side, "In a week or so I'll be good as new, you'll see."

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise." he repeated

Sasami then hugged Tenchi around the neck and he try to return the sign of affection as best he could from his sitting position. Kiyone looked upon the whole scene in silence. She was amazed at how well Tenchi handled the worried child.

"_He'll make a great father someday_," She thought then blushed at her own comment

"Okay, okay. Everyone backup so we can get Tenchi up into his bed. He needs his rest." Setsuko spoke in commanding mother tone. It was obeyed without question.

"Now how to get up the stairs?" Tenchi asked himself out loud

"I gotcha, Tenchi." Ryoko volenteered. She then lift up up Tenchi, wheelchair and all, and carried him up stairs.

She gently placed him back on the floor at the top. Kiyone followed them up and thanked Ryoko for her help.

"Yes, thank you Ryoko." Tenchi also showed his graditude

"No problem Tenchi." and she fazed herself back downstairs

"Come mister lets get you into bed." Kiyone said as she pushed Tenchi into his room and helped him into bed.

After he got comfortable, Kiyone lwft to get herself ready as well. She came back to see Tenchi already deep asleep. She moved over and brushed her hand over the side of his face.

"Goodnight my love."

Kiyone awoke with a jump. She picked her head up from the bedside where she fell asleep. Looking up she saw Tenchi snoozing peacfully. Kiyone stood up, but was pulledback down. Tenchi had her hand looked in his own. She smiled at at him, before softly prying her hand free and going out the door. Travling donw the stairs and into the kitchen. Setsuko was already down there starting what smelled like breakfast.

"Good morning Ms. Setsuko." Kiyone greeted her taking a seat at the table

"Oh, good morning Kiyone. Breakfast will be ready shortly." she said turning to look at the girl, "Will you bring Tenchi's up to him."

"Of course." Kiyone agreed

After a few minutes of silence Kyone noticed someone was missing, "Where's Sasami? She usually wakes up before anyone."

Setsuko moved some plates of food onto the table, then answered, "The poor dear. She was in the living room all night on the verged of crying. She was so worried about Tenchi, that she couldn't sleep. When she finally fell asleep, Ayeka carried her to their room."

"She was really that worried?" Kiyone was amazed at how much Sasami cared for Tenchi

"Weren't you?" Setsuko countered

"Yeah I was, still am a little." Kiyone whispered

"Sasami looks up to Tenchi like an older brother. She loves him, just like the rest of you do," Setsuko explained, "Maybe not as much as you do."

Kiyone smiled to herself then spoke, "What about you Ma'am?"

"Me? Well Tenchi's becoming a son to me. He's the sweetest boy I ever met. I can see why all you girls love him so much."

"Yep, he's great. I'm so lucky he loves me as much as I love him. I still wonder why he chose me." Kiyone voiced, "He had so many better options."

"To Tenchi you are the better option, dear. He sees something special in you, that only you have."

Kiyone's face brightened, and she smiled at the older women.

"Why don't eat up then bring Tenchi's to him." Setsuko suggested

"Good idea." Kiyone agreed

Kiyone quickly put away her morning mean, then prepared a plate for Tenchi, and went up stairs to see him awake but still lying still.

"Morning Tenchi," Kiyone appoached him, "I got you some breakfast."

"That's great, I'm starving. Thank you Kiyone." He attempted to sit up back flopped back down in pain.

"TENCHI." Kiyone scolded him, "Don't you even think of getting up. Just lie down, and let me take care of you."

Kiyone propped him up with some pillows to allow him to eat his breakfast. Since Tenchi didn't have school, not that he would be going anytime soon anyway, the day was pretty uneventful. The girls were constantly checking up on him. If five minutes went by without at least Kiyone, Ryoko, or Ayeka poping in to see if he needed anything, Tenchi began to like they had slowed down. But that thought was quickly shot down when one would come in and started all over again. At lunch Ryoko and Ayeka actually fought over who got to bring him his, he heard them upstairs, before Setsuko did it herself since Kiyone and Mihoshi got called away for awhile. It was now mid-afternoon when they returned. Mihoshi bounced into the door, but Kiyone dragged behind looking scared. She was white as a sheet. When what the problem was, she would shake her head and continue her way upstairs. She entered Tenchi's room, and stood in the middle of it. Tenchi looked at her, worry written on his face.

"What's wrong Kiyone?" Tenchi asked

"Tenchi, guys. I got some, um, news." Kiyone started but then stopped

"Is it good or bad?" Ryoko asked her from the doorway with the rest of the house taking up the space inside

"A little of both, but mostly bad." Kiyone explained

"Well what is it." Tenchi questioned her

"My, my parents are coming."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Its Always Been You

Kiyone sat at the base of the stairs inside the house. Her knees were brought up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around, and her head resting upon them. She had been in that position for an unknown amount of time. So distracted was she that she failed to notice the oncoming feet. She did, however; notice th hand placed on her shoulder and jumped in surprise.

"Hey Kiyone what' s up?" It was Mihoshi

"Nothing Mihoshi," Kiyone answered, obvious depression in her voice

"What' s the matter Kiyone. Problems with Tenchi?" Mihoshi probed

"No, no. Things with Tenchi are going great." Kiyone hurriedly assured, "Its just that I'm, um"

"Worried about your parents." Mihoshi guessed wisely

"Well yeah. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Mihoshi shrugged, "But you've had that same look in your eyes since you told us they were coming."

"I'm just worried that they'll," Kiyone started

"not see Tenchi for what a great guy he is." Mihoshi tried to finish

"No, That they'll be to stubborn to admit how great he is," she corrected, "They are so set on me marrying a noblemen from our planet that they refuse to think I could find my own husband."

"So you're worried your parents won't let you be with Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked

"It dosen't matter if they won't let me, I'll be with him no matter what they say." Kiyone responded in her usual fashion, but quickly deflated again," But I'd really like to have their blessing."

"No problem Kiyone, I'm sure Tenchi will impress them. I mean he is one of the most powerful being in existence." Then Mihoshi stood and walk away towards the kitchen intent on feeding her stomach

"I hope so Mihoshi, I hope so." Kiyone said solomnly.

Now If Kiyone was nervous, Tenchi had worried himself to the grave. The poor boy was outside pacing a hole in the ground. Ryoko and Ayeka had been watching him, but they either left to attend other duties, Ayeka, or fell asleep, Ryoko. On Tenchi's two-hundredth something lap, Setsuko walked out the door and went over to him.

"Tenchi dear," she called to him, and continued when he stopped, "What are you so worried about?"

"Kiyone's parents are coming. What don't I have to be nervous about?" He responded

"Relax, Tenchi. Kiyone's parents are going to love you."

"What makes you so sure they'll even like me, let alone love me."

"Well you made six girls all fall in love with you." Setsuko pointed out

"That's not the kind of love I was hoping for. I meant parental love." Tenchi sighed hopelessly

"How about me then. I love you like my own son." she said bring Tenchi's worried thoughts to a halt

(AN: Did anyone notice I used the word "love" in every line for the past five lines, that's a little to much so no more for this chapter. At least for people who aren't Tenchi and Kiyone.)

"Really! That's means a lot to but," dashing Setsuko's hopes of settling his fears, "I'm not dating your daughter." Tenchi chuckled sadly at his own pathetic joke

"Well I suppose you got me there, but you should take it easy, maybe talk to Kiyone about how to imprtess her parents. You still a week or so till they arrive, don't you." Setsuko advised her new son

"I guess I could do that," he reasoned, "No harm in trying right."

"That's the spirit, now," she started to say

"Well Kiyone would you look at that." Nobuyuki spoke loudly to Kiyone not ten feet away from them, " It seems our loved ones are bonding with each other. Should we be jealous?"

"I don't think so Mr. Masaki. It's just a little mother-son bonding." Kiyone replied confidently

"Um, hey Kiyone can I talk to you for a second." Tenchi asked pensively

"Sure Tenchi." she responded immediately

"Come on Nobuyuki let's go see what Sasami has made for lunch." Setsuko said giving Nobuyuki a meaningful look

"Of course dear." he caught the hint to leave to two alone and follow Setsuko back into the house

"So what do you want to talk about Tenchi?" Kiyone asked all ready having a good idea what it was

Tenchi plopped down on the grass and motioned for Kiyone to joined him. Kiyone did but not before looking at the circle of now dead grass where he had been pacing. It amazed her how Washu had healed Tenchi's wound in a couple of days, when it should have taken a few weeks. Not that she was complaining, it was great having Tenchi back on his feet, because it meant the others girls would stop obsessing over him and she could do it by herself.

"So how are you feeling." Tenchi asked concern lacing his voice

"Me I'm fine, " she replied confused, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that."

"No, no. I meant about you parents coming. Do they even know about me." Tenchi corrected

"Well they know that you live in the same house as me," Kiyone started, "But that's about it. Last time I talked to them was way before we even got together."

"Great so it'll be a total surprise when they get here." Tenci hunged his head in defeat

"I should warn you Tenchi my parents are probably going to bring a um," she hesitated, "a suitor for me with them."

Tenchi didn't speak at first. He sat there, silently staring at Kiyone like she'd grown horns. Finally he sucked in a deep breath only to let it all out at once.

"Of all the things I was expecting, " he spoke at last, "that wasn't one of them."

"You just going to have to protect your claim on me." Kiyone nugded him with her elbow

"Well if you can claim me in front of Ryoko and Ayeka, then I can stand up to some random guy from your home planet."

"Yeah it'll likely be some weak noblemen, no problem for the great Tenchi." Kiyone grabbed his arm and layed her head on his shoulder

"The great Tenchi, huh. I'm not great. I'm to scared to even face my girlfriend's parents." Tenchi admitted sadly

"Well I will admit they're not gonna like you," Tenchi looked shocked to say the least, "at first."

"Thanks for the encouragement," he spoke sarcastically, "I feel a lot better now."

"Glad I could help," Kiyone smiled sweetly at him

"Now not gonna be here for a few more days right?" Tenchi asked after a moment of silence

"Yep about four days." seh responded snuggleing head onto Tenchi shoulder

"Well I'll just have to relaxe until then, " Kiyone looked at him proudly, "then go hide at the shrine till they leave." If thsi were a cartoon, Kiyone would have face-planted

"OH you big chicken," she said standing and pulling Tenchi up with her, "Let's go get some dinner."

"It could be one of my last."

"TENCHI!"

* * *

I know this chapter was really short, but I just wanted to let you know I was still alive. You see I just graduated high-school (score) and now I have the free time to write again. So if you people review I write some more and faster too. 


End file.
